Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Rainbow Rocks
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Getting the Rainbooms Together: Sun and her friends are excited for the showcase, but The Dazzlings, who Sun have met arrive and turned it to a Battle of the Bands. Sun contact Twilight and wants the Dazzling to change their plans. Can Sun, and her friend save their school and help The Dazzlings change their ways.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Sirens See the Magic

On a full moon night, at downtown Canterlot City, people are going around with their everyday lives. In a cafe, people in there are fighting and arguing with each other as a strange melody is being played. At the same time strange green mists are being absorbed from their bodies and are heading to the corner of the face. The mist are heading to to three girls wearing their sweaters hoods, who are the source of the singing. The mister travels into the girls' red gems as they sing their song. After they finish singing and absorbing the music, they have their fill, bt feel it isn't enough to satisfaction.

One for the girls takes off her hoo to show herself. She has a pink like skin, purple eyes, long purple with blue-green streaks pig tails, tied to stars hair bands. The other girl takes off her hood to show her face. She has a light blue skin, mulberry eyes, long blue hair with dark blue streaks with bangs, and it's tied in a ponytail with a dark blue hair tie. Also in reality, they are someone that have been seen before, a few years ago.

The girls named Aria says in frustration, "That was barely worth the effort Adagio. I'm tired of fast food I need a meal."

"Then energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria, Aria. We can only gain so much power here," The girl names Adagio says, as she takes of her hood. Her face is a yellow color with mulberry eyes, large curly orange hair with yellow streaks on it, and it wearing a purple headband with dark purple spikes on it.

Aria groans with annoyance and says, "I wish we never been banished to this awful place,"

"Really I love it here," Adagio sarcastically says.

The the blue skin girl says, "For realizes, because I think this place is the world,"

"I think you're the worst Sonata," Aria complains.

Sonata cross her arms in annoyance and says, "Oh yeah. Well I think you're…

However, she is interrupted when Adagio groans in annoyance and says, "I'll tell you one thing being stuck her with you two isn't making this world any more bearable."

However, she becomes surprised when she hears a banging noise coming from outside. Adagio turns around to see that the clouds have covered the sky, and a large beam on light appears. Curious and surprised to see the even, Adagion runs outside to see what is going on. Aria and Sonata follow her to see what is happening, but it's not the end of it. A bright gold like glow appears and then a rainbow bam circle in a spiral in the sky. Then it hits a specific location. After the light show stop, Adagio, feels something that is very familiar, something that she hasn't feel in years.

"Do you feel that?" Adagio shockley asks.

Adagio the shows a evil grin on her face and asks, "Do you know what that is?"

Aria and Sonata think about it for abou it, but shrug for not having to much of a clue. Adagio looks at the two with an annoyed look on her face, and wonder if they're idiots or something.

"It's Equestrian magic," Adagio angrily answers as she grabs Aria by the sweater.

"But this world doesn't have Equestrian Magic," Aria replies

Adagio walks away from Aria and says, "It does now, and I think I know who this partly belongs to."

"What do you mean, and who?" Sonata asks.

Adagio shows a smirk on her face, and says, "The magic partly belongs to that girl Sun, the one we've met over a year ago. I'd say that not only Equestrian magic reach this world, but I've believe that our old friend Sun has finally awaken hers after the last time we've met her."

Sonata smiles and says, "Oh, I remember her. She's very sweet and kind girl we've met back at the Cinnamon Chai's Cafe, and has amnesia, right."

"I remember her now. She also told us about another girl who's as dim headed as you are," Aria adds like she doesn't give a care.

"Hey!" Sonata spats out.

"That's her alright, and we're going to use her and her magic to make everyone in this pathetic little world… adore us. " Adagion says.

Aria and Sonata agree with the idea. Now, all they need to do is figure out where tSun and the sore of the Equestria Magic are. Sun is going to need to help she can get, because these girls are going to go after her for their purpose.

The Rainbooms:

We used to fight with each other

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

That was before we discovered

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

That when your friendship is real

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

Yeah, you just say what ya feel

And the music, yeah, the music

Gets us to the top

As we learn how the rainbow…

Rainbow Rocks!

Applejack:

You can pick up the bass

The Rainbooms:

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

Rainbow Dash:

And you can play the guitar

The Rainbooms:

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

Pinkie Pie:

You can bang on the drums

The Rainbooms:

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

Twilight Sparkle:

Or you can sing like a star

The Rainbooms:

And the music, yeah, the music

Gets us to the top

As we learn how the rainbow…

Rainbow Rocks!

As we learn how the rainbow…

Rainbow Rocks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Showcase Setup and Rehearsal

On a sunny day at Canterlot High School, everyone who are being in the showcase are getting the gym set up for the Musical Show case in two more days. They are still putting up posters, practicing their music, and making a food stand for people who are playing and watching the show. As for the Rainbooms, they a busy for the showcase as well, but no one is more busy than Sun. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna have asked Sun to help make sure everything is ready for the show. So she's been busy with a lot to get the show ready for the performers and the show.

Sun walks towards her sister and the Crusaders and says, "Hi girls, how is your poster going?"

"The poster is looking great," Sweetie Belle answers with a smile.

"And I added my personal touch all the posters we made," Screwball adds.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "Just make sure you don't go overboard like you did the last few events we did for the school."

"Don't worry sis, everything is going to be fine," Screwball says.

"I know it will," Sun replies.

Just as Sun is still writing stuff down on the clipboard, she hears Pinkie calling out, "Sun! Over here!"

Sun smiles seeing her friends and decide to walk over to them. As she walks to the other side of the gym, everyone start to talk and whisper about her. Sun doesn't mind too much about gossip or other stories, but feels a bit unsure about people talking about her and what happened at Fall Formal. Sun has reached to her friends, but i showing a concern expression

Sun sighs and says, "Guess the students are still talking about what happened at the Fall Formal."

The girls can tell that Sun feels a bit concerned about everyone talking about her. In fact, since the whole magic incident at fall formal, everyone in the school can't stop talking about it. Rarity and Pinkie picks up their poster so they can show Sun and get her opening bout i.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement if I do say so myself," Rarity complements on the poster.

"It looks wonderful, Rarity," Sun says.

"Thank you darling," Rarity replies

"And it smells like cake," Pinkie adds with glee.

Fluttershy gets curious and questionably asks, "It does?"

Fluttershy tries to smell it, but Pinkie puts the poster on her face, so he can get a better sent at it. Pinkie remove the poster, and Fluttershy's face is covered in glitter and whatever some of the stuff Pinkie use on the poster.

Sun sniffs the stuff on Fluttershy's face and questionably says, "Uh Pinkie, is this… cupcake frosting."

Pinkie nods her head rapidly, and says, "Yep. I used frosting instead of paste."

"Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little something… uh… " Applejack tries to tell Fluttershy about the mess Fluttershy has on her face.

Fluttershy uses her hand to wipe of some of the stuff on her cheek. She doesn't know that her whole face is covered in the decoration for the poster.

"Did I get it?" Fluttershy asks.

Applejack chuckles a bit, and says, "Not exactly."

Sun grabs a napkin from her pocket and uses it to wipe the stuff from Fluttershy's face. Just as she clean Fluttershy's face, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walk into the gym to check to see how everyone is doing.

The Principal Celestia says, "Good afternoon, student. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase."

Everyone start to cheer about the excitement to the showcase.

After the cheering, Principal Celestia says, "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting event we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal."

Sun and the girls look a bit skeptic when Principal Celestia mentions the Fall Formal. One of the things everyone remembers is that a girls tried to take over the world, and Sun and her friends have to save the day. Sun kind of feels embarrassed because she's been a part of the fall formal fiasco.

Sometime later, Sun and the girl decide to head to the music room to practice for the musical showcase. However, as the girl re getting ready, Sun is feeling a bit worried about what happened in the gym. The girls don't want Sun to worry about it, but Sun can't get the ordeal out of her mind.

"Well, I don't think everyone is ever going to forget about what happened to fall formal," Sun replies.

Fluttershy picks up her tambourine as she says, "But not everything in the fall formal got too out of hand."

"A demon. We actually fought a ponie I haven't' seen in years and was turned into raging she demon," Sun bluntly replies.

Pinkie comes in and says, "And tried to turn everyone into teenage zombies for her own perforan army, tried to take over Equestria and destroy you,"

"Don't remind me," Sun says with a sih.

But Rarity calmly says with a smile, "But let's not forget that Sun and Twilight were both named Princess of the Fall Formal, regain her memory, and became a new princess in your home world. We all very happy for you for everything you've accomplished in your life."

"Thanks," Sun says with a smile, while holding the microphone.

Applejack tune her base and says, "Besides, after everything we've been through, everyone in Canterlot High is closer than ever before."

Pinkie taps her drums sticks and shouts, "One! Two! Thee! Four!"

With that, the girls start to sing one of their songs.

The Rainbooms:

There was a time we were apart

But that's behind us now

See how we've made a brand new start

And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh

And when you walk these halls

You feel it everywhere

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

With that Applejack and Pinkie Pie transform.

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Then Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Transform.

You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)

Afterhat Sun ranforms with her pony form like her friends.

And I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Rainbow Dash:

There was a time we couldn't see

Past the differences

Applejack:

That separated you and me

And it left us on our own

Pinkie Pie:

But now you walk these halls

And friends are everywhere

The Rainbooms:

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)

Yes, I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever!

After they finish playing their song, the ears, wings, and tail disappear. They all love the way they transform when they play. There's might be more opportunity to use these special magical abilities.

Rarity laughs with a smile and says, "I still can't believe that happens when we play,"

She then comes up with an idea and says, "Ooh, I've got to look into some new accessories. Something that looks good in a longer ponytail."

Rarity has a better idea and says, "Ohh, maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears,"

"Maybe not the clip on earring. They'll probably fall off when our ears change back," Su replies with a smile.

Rarity thinks for a second and says, "Good point. I'll put that thought on hold."

"But I still wonder why it happens. Sure Twilight wrote back to Sun and explained it to us about it, but I still can't fully figure this magic stuff out?" Applejack asks looking confused about the magic they have.

But Rainbow Dash says with pride, "Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome,"

Rarity hears this statement, and questionably says, "Oh, your band?"

Duh, it was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Lus, 'm the lead singer and guitarist," Rainbow says looking confident.

But Fluttershy shyly says, "I thought Sun was the lead singer. She does have an amazing singing voice."

"You have a great singing voice too, Fluttershy," Sun remarks.

"She has a point," Rarity ads with a smile.

Rainbow rolls her eyes with annoyance while the others are having the conversation. Just as they are talking about the magic and their transformation, they hear a knock on the door.

Sun says, "Come in."

One of the doors open, and it's Flash Sentry who is coming into the music room. The girls figure he must have hear the playing from a different location.

"Heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight," Flash complements the girls.

Before the ther can say anything Rainbow Dash says, "Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse and Applejack's bass slo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase."

Rarity and Applejack don't like how Rainbow Dash is saying their playing could use some work.

But Sun walks to Rainbow Dash while holding her guitar, and says, "Let's not forget you, Rainbow Dash. I've noticed your guitar playing is sounding bit less strong, and your strings are looking a little worn out. You should probably get them replaced before the showcase."

Rainbow takes her guitar from Sun and can see the strings are looking bit worn out, and will need to b replaced.

Then Rainbow says, "I guess you're right."

The girls are glad that Sun is around to help them when they need it. It's part of the reasons why Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna has ask her to help out with the show.

"Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from out of town might come? It being a special charity event and all," Flash asks looking a bit nervous.

Applejack make a sad expression and says, "Sorry, Flash, I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High anytime soon."

Flash look a bit disappointed and says, "Oh yeah. Okay. Just, you know, though I'd ask."

"Uh, just keep on rocking it," Flash says stepping back, but accidentally hitting his back at the wall.

Flash feels more embarrassed and leave the music room. The girls start to giggle after seeing Flash being a bit silly.

Rarity giggles and says, "Well, someone is quite the smitten kitten"

"Yeah. He's a very nice guy. Sometimes I wonder why our relationship didn't work out," Sun replies.

Rarity smiles back at Sun and says, "Don't worry darling, I'm se there is someone for you out there, and maybe in Equestria."

"That is, if she decides to go back," Fluttershy replies.

Sun smiles and says "Thanks guys, but I'm not sure about dating anytime soon."

Just the the school speaker comes up and announces, "Sun, please report to the main foyer."

"Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school," Sun says as she heads towards the door.

"You'll soon become good friends with the. Everyone in the school for that matter," Applejack says with a grin on her face.

Sun giggles and says, "Right. See you guys at lunch."

Sun wave to her friends good bye. Her friends do the same. After Sun is gone, they know they still need to practice for the showcase. Rainbow looks at the timer on her phone to see that there is still time for one song to play before they're done for the day.

Rainbow turns her face towards the others and says, "We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts, what do you say we do 'Awesome as I Wanna Be'"?

"Um, Rainbow Dash, I was wondering if we maybe could pl the song I wrote," Fluttershy shyly asks while holding her note book.

"We'll get to it," Rainbow answers like she isn't paying attention to Fluttershy's suggestion

Fluttershy starts to feel sad and says, "Oh, okay."

Rainbow strums on her guitar, and with that the girls decide to continue practicing the band and music, while Sun goes to meet the new students at their school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The New Girls

At the front of the school, Sun is waiting for the new girls to show us. For some strange reason, they aren't here yet. To pass the time, Sun starts to hum the song she remembers. She then starts to sing the song.

 **Sun:**

 _Twirling whirling round we go_

 _Twirling high and twirling low_

 _Twirling round we go_

 _Twirling whirling round we go_

 _Twirling fast and twirling low_

 _See the colors skip and flow_

 _Twirl…_

Before Sun can continue to sing, a girl's voice asks, "Are you the one who is giving us the tour of the school?"

"Yes. I am. Are you the new girls I'm suppose to show around," Sun answers having her face at the source of the voice.

The three girls comes into the hallway. They reveal themselves to be the new students attending Canterlot High with grins on their faces. Sun is shocked to see that the three new girls are the same girls she has met on the day she was at the cafe. The new girls have the same faces, they are even wearing the same red gem necklace when they first met. The difference is that they are wearing different outfits.

Adagio Dazzle is wearing a purple short leg jumpsuit with a gold orange gem and a treble clef at the end of the suit, a small light purple blouse jacket, same color fingerless gloves, light purple tights with darker triangles, dark purple boots with light yellow spikes on the back, and a bright yellow buckle with the same light yellow spikes around it. Her belt is the same as the buckles on her show, and it has a gold yellow gem in the middle. She is also wearing a dark purple hairband with the same spikes on her hair.

Aria Blaze is wearing a light peach color shirt with dark purple lining and strap sleeves on the top, a light sleeve ripped jacket, three dark purple bracelets on each arm, a double purple belt with a silver star in a middle, magenta pants with sparkles on the side, and purple boots. She still has the same sar headbands too.

And Finally Sonata is wearing a dark elbow sleeve shirt, with light blue buckles on it, dark magenta short sleeves and a collar, and has a dark pink heart with a blue music note on it, light pink shorts, bright pink shoes with white and light pink on it, and purple bracelet with blue spikes on each wrist.

Still in shocked, Sun says, "You're the three girls I've met back at Cinnamon Chai's Cafe?!"

Sonata cheers happily and says, "Yay, I knew you remember us. I also hope you remember my name too."

Sonata then pulls Sun up for a hug, which annoy her sister a bit.

"Yeah. You're Sonata Dusk right?" Sun replies, feeling a bit squished.

"Yep," Sonata says as she let's Sun go.

She then turns to her sisters and says, "And you remember my sisters, right."

"Yeah. You're Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze," Sun replies with a smile.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you again," Adagio says.

"Yeah whatever," Aria says not feeling satisfied.

Sun laughs a bit nervously and says, "I can see you haven't changed that much since the last time I saw you."

"Don't worry about her, she'll calm down soon enough," Adagio says with a comforting smile.

Sun nods her head and says, "Okay."

Then Sun says as she leads the girls on the tour, "I'm just surprised and glad you'll be coming here. Canterlot High is a great school. You really gonna love it,"

"Oh yes. We really sense something… magical about this place. Adagio says with a smirk on her face.

In fact, she is thinking about something else other than having fun at the school. Aria and Sonata are thinking the same way. Later on, Sun continues to take the girls on the tour on the girls. Adagio mostly thinks about this place as a target than a place to learn and make friend. Aria feels like she can care less of this place. Sonata seems to be okay with the school

Sun shows the doors to each rooms as she says, "That's the science lab. Computer labs are over there."

"Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend everyone in school are very excited about it."Sun says as she show the girls the poster for the show.

Adagio gasps with satisfaction and with an idea in mind. Her eyes turns to her sisters and says, "A musical showcase?"

Aria and Sonata are starting to get what Audio is thinking about.

They turn back to Sun as she says, "I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia will let you sign up if you're interested."

"We have been known to sing from time to time," Aria says sounding proud of it.

But Sonata gets into the conversation and exclaims, "Hello, we sing like all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want!"

Aria looks a bit shocked when Sonata says that. Adagio turns to Sonata as she uses her hand to swap across her face and with an angrily look, meaning she wants Sonata to zip it.

"What?" Sun questionably replies.

Then sonata cluelessly asks, "What did I says?"

"What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students," Adagio says, correcting Sonata's mistake.

"Oh yeah. What she said, I meant to say. That's what I meant… to say," Sonata replies, and then she shows a cheeky smile on her face.

But Aria bluntly says, "And what you would have said if you weren't the worst."

Offended, Sonata remarks, "You are."

"You have to excuse them. They're still idiots," Adagio says, while kind of insulting the girls.

Aria and Sonata huff at Adagio's statement about them. Sun is a bit confused about the girls right now. They kind of acted the same way when she first met them at the cafe. She kind of have no clue what to talk to them about, other than how they been since they last met.

She then can see their necklaces and sheepishly says, "Um, I can see you still have those nice necklaces.

"Oh yes. They are very nice. These pendants mean a lot to us. We just hate for anything to happen to them," Adagio says.

Then she and Aria leave to go walk around the school. Sonata smile stare at Sun until Adagio drags her away. After they are gone, Sun is looking a bit suspicious at them. She remember them and start to notice something odd about them.

In the Cafeteria everyone are eating and talking to each other. Applejack and the others are sitting at a large table at the back having their lunch. Sun manages to grab her lunch and sit down with the others. The girls are eager to know how the tour go and what the new students are like.

"So how was the tour?" Applejack asks.

Sun looks a bit concern and answers, "I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... there was something off about them."

"Like off like this? or off like this? or... ooh, like..." Pinkie tries to guess as she uses lettuce and carrots for her description on off.

Rainbow interrupts her and says, "Maybe we should just let her tell us."

"That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of strange around me," Sun explains.

Pinkie is about to say something, but Sun shows a grin on her face and says, "And no Pinkie I don't think they're aliens from outer space or something."

"Aww!" Pinkie sighs in disappointment.

Then Rarity calmly says, "I'm sure they're not as strange as you think."

Sun sighs a bit and says, "But girls, I've met them before."

The girls become shocked to hear Sun saying that.

Then Fluttershy asks, "You have?"

"Yeah. I remember meeting them at Cinnamon Chai's Cafe around two years ago. They asked me strange questions and they acted the same why they acted towards me now," Sun explains.

"Maybe you should give them another chance, I'm sure they aren't as bad as they sound," Fluttershy advise.

Sun smiles and says, "Okay. I'll give it another try. I can meet them after class. Who knows, they might end up in the same class as some of us."

The girls agree to the idea about Sun trying again with the girls, and they think about meeting them themselves. In the hallway in front of the cafeteria doors, Adagio Dazzle and her sister are there and are up to something. The leader has no doubt it will work this time.

"Alright girls, the moment we've been waiting for," Adagio says with pride.

"Lunch!" Sonata exclaims in excitement.

Adagio face pale her forehead with a sigh, and says, "The chance to get our true equestrian magic back."

"Oh, right," Sonata replies, while Aria puts an annoyed look on her face.

Adagio face the door to the cafeteria with an evil look and says, "Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it."

"So we're going to do what we always do. Stir up some trouble and feed of the negative energy. Some plan Adagio," Aria replies looking annoyed by Adagio's plan.

"And what about Sun. She wasn't under our spell the last time we saw her," Sonata adds.

But Adagio says in a serious tone, "One problem at a time girls, and it won't be the same as the time before. There is equestrian magic in here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding."

Then Sonata says with glee, "But we can get lunch and be with Sun after words, right. They're having tacos today!"

Adagio comes face to face with Sonata with a serious look and says, "Just follow my lead."

"Or my lead," Arai mutters with a smirk.

But Adagio grabs Aria by the shirt and angrily mutters, "My lead."

Adagio leaves her sisters to set up for her plan to go in motion. Aria looks a bit angry and annoyed about it, while Sonata chuckles seeing the event. After that, Adagio pushes the doors open, and she and ster sisters pendants begin to glow as they start to sing.

 **The Dazzlings:**

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

As the sing, everyone including Sun and her friends are hearing their voices and are looking at them as the new girls continue to sing.

 **Adagio Dazzle:**

 _We heard you want to get together_

 _We heard you want to rock this school_

 _We've thought of something that is better_

 _Something that changes all the rules_

 _Why pretend we're all the same_

 _When some of us shine brighter?_

 **Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk:**

 _Shine brighter_

 **Adagio Dazzle:**

 _Here's a chance to find your flame_

 _Are you a loser or a fighter?_

 **The Dazzlings:**

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

 **Adagio Dazzle:**

 _You're a star and you should know it_

 _Yeah, you rise above the rest_

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt_

 _If you're just proving you're the best_

 **The Dazzlings:**

 _Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh_

 _Battle! You wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands_

 **The Dazzlings and students:**

 _Battle!_

As the Dazzling sing, the students are starting to get into the idea. And everyone start to start arguing with each other.

 **Blueberry Cake:**

 _I can beat you!_

 **The Dazzlings and students:**

 _Battle!_

 **Cherry Crash:**

 _Ha! You wish!_

 **The Dazzlings and students:**

 _Battle!_

 **Trixie Lulamoon:**

 _I so want this!_

 **The Dazzlings and students:**

 _Battle!_

Adagio eyes starts to glow green

 **Captain Planet:**

 _Not if I get it first!_

 **The Dazzlings and students:**

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

Just then sparkling green mist are start to admit from the students bodies.

 **Students:**

 _I'm going out and winning the audition_

 **The Dazzlings and students:**

 _Battle! We wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands!_

After the demonstration the girls put on, everyone in the cafeteria continue to argue with each other on who is going to win. Sun and her friends are looking very confused about what they see just now.

Pinkie bluntly says, "Oh, you mean they're that kind of off."

They still continue to look at the new girls with a confused and concerned look on their faces. They now can tell there is something normal about them and they need to find out who they are and what they have done to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A Call for Help

Sometime later, Sun and her friends have finish school for today, and are going to head back home. The only problem they have is that the new girls who Sun met before, is making everyone in the school fight with each other about the Musical Showcase. They are hoping that Principal Celestia can help them with their problem. As they walk down the hall to the office, they are having a little discussion along the way.

"I swear I never knew those girls are in some possession of some kind of dark magic, and it's the only explanation as to what happened back there," Sun explains

"Don't worry y'all, we'll tell Principal Celestia about this and those girls are hit to the corner. The last thing she needs is another person who got magic invading this school,"

Sun sighs at the statement and says, "Falling Star is not like it if she hears that. Then again, I kind of blunt about the fact she turned into a she demon."

"And the last thing we need is another event being turned another magical fiasco," Rainbow Dash remarks.

After their conversation, they reach Principal Celestia's office. Luckily Vice Principal Luna is there as well, so they can talk to them. However, their plan to talk to them about the new girls is not going so well.

"Dark magic? I highly doubt it. I'm sure those new girls are not here to cause any trouble. And their idea for changing the event sounds like a good idea" Principal Celestia says in a firm tone.

"But… but… Principal Celestia," Pinkie stutters loudly.

"We're telling the truth! We saw everything going down in the cafeteria!" Rainbow Dash exclaims.

"She's right. As they sang, there was all this green mist, and their singing caused everything to argue with each other. And something about their pendants is helping them absorb this energy and making it stronger," Sun adds.

Then Rarity says, "We don't mind them singing in the showcase, and we love to heir their singing in the cafeteria and the Battle of the Bands does sound exciting, but we do appreciate if you can tell them to not use their magic in the showcase."

"We don't another event to have any magic surprises," Fluttershy adds.

Vice Principal Luna says, "We'll be sure to tell them that, but I still think you girls are just worried about the Dazzling beating you, or just though you saw something odd in the cafeteria."

"The Dazzlings?" Applejack replies looking confused.

Then Principal Celestia explains, "It's the name of their music group. They came by my office earlier to sign up for the show case. They even sang a song to Vice Principal Luna and I."

"They did?" Applejack asks with suspicion.

"Yes, and we think of having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea," Principal Celestia answers.

Just then Sun and the girls notice and Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna's eyes glow a bright green color. Since it's been confirm that the new girls call The Dazzling's have been in the office and sing them a song, it can only clarify that their own principals are now under their spell. They know that the problem is getting more serious each time. After their talk with their principals, they've gone outside to the Wondercolt Statue to talk about this magical dilemma that invaded their school.

"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too," Fluttershy sadly says as she holds a ladybug by her fingers.

"They got into everybody," Rainbow adds while kicking her soccer ball around.

On the statue Pinkie happily sings as she says, "Not everybody."

"Pinkie Pie's right. We were there when The Dazzlings were singing, and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow," Applejack says and thinks about what happened.

"So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't take on dark magic and whoop their sorry but," Rainbow says with pride as sh play with her soccer ball.

"Falling Star is so not going to be able to let this down. I don't think I'm going to let it down either," Sun bluntly replies.

Rainbow laughs nervously and says, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Sun replies.

Then Sun makes a curious expression, scratches her head as she says, "Besides, I'm curious to know about The Dazzlings. In fact, if they are from Equestria, they don't seem to be ordinary ponies. They have these pendants on their necks all the time and their singing help give their pendants and magic more power."

Then Fluttershy says, "You're right. Twilight also knows about all this magic stuff besides you. And maybe the magic within us is what protecting us from The Dazzlings' spell, and it only comes out when we play music."

"I surely don't know how to use it to whoop anybody's butt," fluttershy adds as she sees then lady bug flying away.

Rarity sighs as she paints her nails and says, "If only we can get a message to Twilight. Maybe she can help us figure out who The Dazzlings are and what to do about the spell they cast on our friends."

"We can use my journal for that, but what good would that do," Sun replies.

"She's right, the portal's closed," Rainbow says as she throws the ball towards the statue.

Rainbow catches the ball and says, "And I'm pretty sure they also don't have cell phones. Or any portal opener or something like that."

Sun takes the journal out of her backpack and says, "No, but we do have this."

"We'll just use this to explain to Twilight about The Dazzling and see if there's anyway she can help us," Sun adds as she turns the book to an empty page.

"It's worth a try," Applejack replies.

With that Sun grabs a pen from her back, and says in her thought as she begins to write her message, "Dear Twilight…"

Meanwhile, back in Equestria, everyone at Ponyville are going on with their everyday lives. Over a small hill, there is a purple crystal like castle, and it shines like a cave full of gems. In the castle throne room, Twilight and her friends are arranging the stuff and putting them in their belongings. Twilight and her friends are very pleased to have the castle just outside of Ponyville, and it's kind of a mystery to them as well.

"I have to say, your castle is looking marvelous," Rarity says as she polishes one of the thrones.

"I have to agree. Though, it's still going to take time to get used to," Twilight replies.

"Don't worry, you got a pretty sweet castle and, we get to help you with your official title now," Rainbow adds.

Twilight smiles and she has to admit, the castle is pretty, and cool, but it also mysterious. Just then she and her friends hear a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" Spike asks.

Not sure who it is, Twilight walks over to the door and uses her magic to open it. When she opens it, she gasps in excitement, to see that a familiar pony is here to visit.

"Falling Star!" Twilight happily screams.

"Hey Twilight," Falling Star replies with a smile.

Twilight and Falling Star give each other a simple hug. Then Twilight escort Falling Star into the throne room. The girls give a wave to Falling Star as they continue to do their own activity.

"It's so good to see you again, what are you doing here?" Twilight asks with glee.

"Well, I thought it will be a good idea to pay you a visit, and Princess Celestia asked me to give you this," Falling Star answers, as she levitates a book to her.

Twilight takes the book with her magic, and is surprised to see that it's the same book that is used to contact Sun.

"The journal we used to contact Sun?" Spike questionably replies.

Then Falling Star explains, "Yes. She thought is will be a good idea for you to have it, and since I told her I was going to visit you anyway, she asked me to deliver it for you."

Twilight puts the book on her throne with a smile and says, "Thanks."

Then Twilight asks, "Since you're here, do you want to explore around Ponyville."

"Sure," Falling Star answers with a smile.

Just then a strange vibrating noise is surrounding the room.

Pinkie looks to see the source of the noise and questionably says, "Uh Twilight, the book is vibrating again?"

The girls looks a bit confused to see the journal vibrating and glowing. Twilight levitates it to her and opens the book. She then look to see the message Sun is leaving to her.

"That must be Sun," Twilight says.

"According to what Sun said, she and her friends are having a showcase this weekend, but they ran into trouble," Twilight explains.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight takes a good look as the message and says with concern, "What I mean is… is that Sun and the girls need my help."

After looking through the shelves, Twilight finds the book she needs. Thanks to Sun's description, she can tell what kind of trouble she and her friends are facing at this time.

"The way Sun described them, I'm afraid these new girls sound an awful like… the sirens," Twilight says as she levitates a book to the table where the girls and Spike are.

Then Pinkie scaredly screams, "Not the sirens!"

"I don't exactly know what that is," Pinkie whispers to Fluttershy.

Twilight uses her magic to open the book and explains, "The sirens were three beautiful, but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music, but to maintain this power they had to feed of the negativity and distrust of others. The more of the negative energy they consume the strong their voices became, and the farther they can spread their dark magic."

"I don't think I like this story very much," Fluttershy says in a scared tone.

"Me too, so, what happened?" Falling Star asks looking a bit nervous.

"If the sirens had their way they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria, but a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it, he found a way to banish them to another world, one where he believed their magic power would be lost," Twilight adds.

Then Falling Star says in a worried expression, "That world must have been the one where Sun and her friends lived."

"But Starswirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're surfacing now?" Applejack asks.

"I don't know. But if my hunch is right, and it is the sirens who come to Canterlot High, this spell they cast is just the beginning," Twilight replies as she turn the page to the pictures of the sirens.

"But how are Sun and her friends are immune to the sirens' spell?" Falling Star asks.

Twilight says while thinking, "That is something I like to see, but I need to get back there and help stop the sirens."

But Rainbow lands on the ground and says, "Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between Sun's home and Equestria will still be totally cut off for over another two years."

But Pinkie comes between the girls and spaz out, "Okay, first off, if there was bubble blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it? And second, if the connection is totally cut off, how was able about to get a message to Princess Celestia, Twilight and us all this time she lived in the other world."

Just then Twilight gasps with a smile and says, "Pinkie, you're genius!"

"Yeah. I get that alot," Pinkie says with a smile.

She then drags Rainbow to the face and firmly asks, "Now, about those bubbles?"

Just then Twilight starts to gather a bunch of pipes, wires, and other kind of equipments. The girls are wonder what Twilight is up to, and what she is doing to the mirror in the library. After a few hours, Twilight has finished with her protect, and explain what her invention is supposed to do.

Twilight addly explains, " ...And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions."

Everypony else are looking confused and not sure what Twilight is saying

"Say what now?" Spike asks looking confused.

"Duh! She's gonna take the magic in here and put it in there. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here… " Pinkie explains as she goes around the portal and the book back and forth.

Applejack stops her in her tracks and says, "We get the idea!"

"Now to see if it actually works," Twilight replies.

She then levitates Princess Celestia's book on the stand on top of the mirror. Then the magic from the book start up the machine, and reaches to each part until it able to put the magic inside the mirror. With that, the mirror is open now and can be open at any time Twilight needs to head back to Canterlot High. The girls are amazed to see this, and think it looks pretty cool to see.

Then Applejack asks, "Don't suppose we could join you this time around?"

"Better not. It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had two of all of you," Twilight answers, and explains.

Applejack and the others agree to it. They remember meeting their counterparts a while back, and they don't want to make any confusing for anyone who end up seeing two of each of them

Then Spike asks, "But I still get to go, right? There isn't another one of me at Canterlot High. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant."

"Mm hmm," Twilight says while nodding her head.

"Yes!" Spike exclaims in excitement.

Then Falling Star declares, "Well, I'm coming to."

"What?!" The girls and Spike say with a shock.

Then Twilight asks, "Falling Star, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. Sun helped me when I gone down a bad road, now it's my turn to help you," Falling Star answers, and explains her reason.

Hearing this, Twilight nods her head and says, "Okay, you can come, but make sure to stay close, you haven't been to Canterlot High is a while."

"You bet," Falling Star replies.

Twilight turns to her friends and says, "We won't be gone long."

Twilight's friends hug her, Falling Star, and Spike to wish to them good luck. With that, Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike are getting ready to leave.

"Ready, guys?" Twilight asks.

"Ready!" Spike answers.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Falling Star says with a smile.

At that moment, Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike run through the portal to Canterlot High to help them with their situation. Back at Canterlot High, Sun and her friends are doing what they can to keep themselves entertained, doing each other's hair, painting their nails, and playing ball. Applejack and Pinkie are playing cards. Of course, Pinkie manages to win the game a few times.

Rainbow signs indisapontments and says, "I'm starting to think she's not coming."

Her answers had been proven wrong then three beings fly out of the portal, it can only mean that Twilight and Spike are back

"Twilight!" The girls cheer with excitement.

Twilight is able to sit up and says, "Oof. I'm back, and I brought two friends for the ride."

The girls are looking a bit confused about it at first. They can see twilight and Spike are here, and they notice someone else is with her.

Sun recognize her right away and asks, "Falling Star? Is that you?"

"Yep. It's me," Falling Star sheepishly smiles.

Sun simply smiles and help both of the girls up. The other gather around Twilight, Spike,and Falling Star happy to see them again. Sun hugs Twilight and then Falling Star.

She then asks Falling Star, "It's so good to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you with the problem here," Falling Star answers.

"Yes, and we've got some bad news about those new girls," Twilight adds with concen.

The girls look at Twilight with a concern and worried look on their faces. They can tell that she has found something alright, and it's serious.

Sun starts to feel worried and asks, "I know that look Twilight. What is is you found out about them?"

With that, Twilight and Falling Star suggests to go to somewhere where they can talk about this. They suggest Sugarcube Corner to get a bite to eat, talk about their problem. They hope they know a way to fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Party at the Gym

At Sugarcube Corner, Twilight, Spike, and Falling Star explain to Sun and her friends who The Dazzlings really are. At first, they are completely shocked about that fact, since it's been read in their books, but different results. After that, Sun explain to the girls on how she met The Dazzlings before, and asked her questions, and acted strange around her. Twilight starts to understand what Sun is talking about, but is starting to get worried about her. They decide to have their snack as they talk about the situation,

"I do hate to talk at a time of crisis, but we have so much catching up to do," Rarity says with excitement.

With a smirk, Applejack says, "For starters, a certain blue haired guitar play was just askin' about you."

"Flash Sentry was just asking about me?!" Twilight surprisingly asks in excitement.

But calms herself down and says, "Um, isn't that nice."

Then Twilight takes a sip from her drink, while her friends show smiles on their faces.

"Perhaps you two can give us a slight of bit a gossip from your world," Rarity says as she holds her cup of tea.

"Yeah. What's you two been up to?" Sun asks with a smile.

"Well for starters, Twilight's got an official title," Spike answers.

He pretends the treat is a horn, making trumpeting sounds, and announces, "The Princess of Friendship!"

Sun laughs a bit and says, "Sounds cool. I think it suits you very well."

Then Spike says, "She even has her own castle."

Rarity gets at Twilight's face as she shockley shouts in amazement, "A castle! You have your own castle!"

She then calms herself down and says, "Isn't that lovely."

"That's awesome! When did that happen?" Rainbow Dash asks with eagerness.

Twilight can see the girls are eager to know about it, so she decides to explain to them her story.

"Well, there was this tree called the Tree of Harmony, and my friends and I saved it. And then a strange chest grew from a flower six lock. During our time, we found out that the keys to the chest was the gift that each pony gave to us," Twilight explains.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

Then Twilight says, "Well, my friends and I had our own challenges to face represent our element, but when we made the right one and embrace our element, we helped somepony to change too. We each received something from the pony who lives we helped change."

"I'm guessin there's more to it than just that?" Applejack asks

Twilight nods her head and says, "That's right, we were able to unlock rainbow magic, and after we defeated a magical stealing creature with that magic, we were able to return everypony's magic and the chest traveled to a different side of ponyville and grew a castle.

"Yeah, but getting our magic sucked out was no fun at all," Falling Star bluntly replies.

Fluttershy shivers nervously and says, "That sounds scary,"

"Who would do something like that?" Sun asks looking concerned.

"A evil magic stealing centar named Tirek," Spike bluntly answers.

Before Twilight can say anything, Sun and her friends screams with horror, "Tirek!"

Twilight, and the other two, are looking confused seeing the scared expression on the others faces. Mention the enemy's name, they know it can only be one meaning to this.

Twilight breaks the silence and asks, "Why do I get the feeling there's a Tirek in this world?"

Fluttershy gulps nervously and says, "You have no idea."

"Yeah. He maybe be an evil creature from your world, but he's our school's superintendent from this world," Rainbow Dash adds looking a bit pain.

Sun sighs and says, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about him. I'm still a bit nervous after the last time I saw him."

"Really? When did that happen?" Falling Star asks.

Sun sighs because she knows she has to tell Twilight and the others evenly. Even though her friends know about this.

Sun is still feeling sad and nervous as she explains, "After sometime I got out of the hospital after recovering from the car crash. Principal Celestia explained to us that a lot of letter very sent to her because of the incident. One of them was sent by Tirek, and my father got so upset about it. He only wanted to inspect the school, but… I also wanted to meet me at the time."

"Why did your dad got upset?" Twilight asks.

"My dad… didn't exactly have a good past. In fact, he told me that he and Tirek was in the same gang, until Celestia and Luna helped turned him around. Ever since, my dad has a grudge against him and… Tirek seems to disrespect my dad, a lot, even about him raising me. During that time, I was afraid Tirek was going to take me away, if he believe my dad… can't take care of me," Sun explains feeling like tears coming out from her eyes.

Twilight, Spike, and Falling Star are very shocked about hearing this. Not only that, it's also the fact her dad and Tirek from this world worked together, and that Sun has concern and fear of him.

Twilight hugs Sun and says, "I'm sorry you had to experience something like that. I never knew your father had a hard life as well. But I'm glad you're still with us."

The girls nods their heads agreeing with Twilight. Sun smiley smiles and feels better about her friends cheering her up.

Then Falling Star says, "It's probably best if we change the subject. I think it would be for the best.

Twilight nods her head and says, "I agree. Still what's been new here? Besides the fact that Canterlot High is being invaded by three magical creatures from Equestria."

"Other than the magic and pony growing, and all that's. Nothing else to say about it," Rainbow answers.

Twilight starts to think about this and says, "I've been wondering about that Since Sun told me. I still think that even though my crowns was returned to Equestria, some of it's magic was left behind."

"So what should we do now?" Pinkie asks.

"Well, now that we're all together, we can use the magic of friendship on the sirens, and free everyone who was exposed to it," Twilight answers.

Falling Star starts to feel embarrassed and says, "Like how you guys used it on me."

"Right," Everyone in the group says looking skeptic.

Then Rainbow says with pride, "They'll never know what hit them."

Rainbow then throws punches and kicks around. Applejack catches her fist stopping Rainbow before she hits something or someone.

"We got nothing to worry about now that Princess Twilight, Spike, and Falling Star are here," Applejack says.

"Oh, I'm sure I can find something to worry about," Fluttershy says looking scared.

She then smiles and says, "But it won't be the sirens.

"The sooner the better," Twilight says looking determine.

She then face her friends and asks, "Any ideas where The Dazzlings might be?"

Sun and the others try to think of an idea where The Dazzlings' next location is at. Luckily, Pinkie waves her hand knowing the answer. Of course, she slurps up her drink before she can tell them.

After finishing her drink, Pinkie answers, "There's a big party I'm setting up for tonight for the bands who will be in the showcase, that would include The Dazzlings, and us."

The girls smiles at the idea, and know where they're going today.

"Looks like we've got a party to crash," Twilight says with a smile.

After gathering all their gears, The girls are at the school gym for the party. However, not many students are talking to other band members among themselves. They all have serious look at their eyes. When the Crusaders are all, only three out of four are looking very serious about winning, but Screwball is planning on rocking the show. Sun and the girls are at the snack table, and are hoping this plan will work. Everyone in the room are arguing, or doing what every to get on everyone's nerves, including Flash and his band

Flash walks away holding his cup as he says, "I'm gonna get more punch."

But as he walk over to the table, he accidentally bump into Twilight. It cause them to both spill their cups and drinks. Luckily Flash is able to catch her, but both are surprised to see each other.

"Twilight!" Flash exclaims feeling embarrassed.

Feeling embarrassed, Twilight says, "Bump… into… always… doing…"

Flash helps her up and asks with excitement, "What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition."

"Something like that," Twilight says while blushing.

"Huh, now there's gonna be any real competition. No one want this as much as my band does," Flash says with pride and determine to win.

As Flash and Twilight start to talk, a few more people have entered the room. Rainbow Dash turn over to see The Dazzlings who are actually the sirens have enter the room. Rainbow grab a chip from a cooking and throws it at Twilight. Luckily it catches her attention and turns around to face Rainbow. Rainbow points to where she wants Twilight to look. Twilight then look to where Rainbow Dash is pointing and see the Dazzlings.

Twilight asks, "Can you excuse me for just a minute?"

Flash simply shrugs his shoulders in reply as Twilight leaves. She gather the others to head to where they need to go to stop the sirens. Pinkie quickly gather the cookies in her hair and runs off with them. As The Dazzling enter the room, they can see that their plan is working, and no one is talking except arguing and avoiding each other.

"Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!" Adagio says with sarcasm.

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice!" Sonata replies holding a bottle of juice, causing Aria to roll her eye.

Adagio sighs with annoyance and firmly says, "It's not the fruit punch! It's us!"

"But the punch is awful, too," Aria bluntly replies.

Offended Sonata says, "What do you know about good fruit punch?"

"More than you!" Aria answers with annoyance, pushing the bottle down.

"Do not!" Sonata says, using her hand at Aria's face.

"Do too!" Aria says, using her hand to mess up Sonata's bang.

Sonata sees her bang is a mess and fixes it.

"This is just the kickoff party, girls. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts," Adagio says with a grin, and her sister does the same thing.

But then they hear a voice saying, "There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!

The Dazzling and everyone else if the room turn to see Twilight, Sun and the others, excluding Falling Star are in the middle of the room, looking determine.

We're gonna make sure of that! Alright, girls, let's do this!" Twilight informs everyone in the room.

With that the seven girls grab hold of each other's hand. They are now ready to stop the sirens once and for all.

Twilight shouts out, "Friendship is magic!"

As they stand in the middle of the gym, they are expecting the same thing to happen like Fall Formal, but so far nothing happen. Everyone in the room are looking confused, and wonder what is going on. Rainbow opens her eyes and notice nothing's happening.

She turns to Twilight and asks, "Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?"

"I don't understand. We're all together again," Twilight says looking very worried.

As they simply stand at their spot, everyone are simply staring at them looking confused or just annoyed.

Sun asks in concern, "Why isn't this working?"

Spike comes out of Twilight's backpack and wishes, "You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now."

"I'm trying, Spike. I thought the seven of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before," TWilight replies looking concern.

"But why isn't it happening now?" Rarity asks.

Things are not looking good for the girls so far. Then it's going to get worse.

Adagio comes into the scene and sarcastically says, "Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up."

Sun and the others are not liking how the leader of The Dazzlings is behaving. Sadly, it actually win the influence of others.

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!" TRixie yells with her friends standing behind her.

"Whatever, Trixie! We're the best band at CHS!" Flash argues back.

Then Apple Bloom angrily shouts, "No! The Crusaders are gonna win!"

With that everyone in the room start to argue. Sun and the others are not liking how this is going at all. The negative emotions of the students are causing green mist, and The Dazzlings use their gems to feed on this energy. Sun is getting very worried on how this is going, and feel this has to stop.

Unable to take it anymore, Sun screams on the top of her lungs, "Everyone stop!"

Hearing the shout, cause everyone in the room to stop arguing, and look at Sun with confused look. The Dazzling, and Sun's friends are shocked to see that everyone has stop arguing after Sun shout at them. Falling Star is also shocked and yet amazed by this. Sun can see she has everyone and takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

After calming herself down, Sun explains to everyone in the room, "Look everyone I know you all are very excited about the competition, and are determined to win, but this isn't how we're supposed to act. Remember the reason why we're putting on this showcase is to help raise money for our school. It's okay for wanting to win, and play as well as possible, but you have to remember that we're all friends here. We're all here to have a good time, be with friends, and try to help our school. Isn't that more rewarding than winning and arguing over a band competition."

Everyone start to whisper and talk among with themes in the band and with other band members. They start to wonder if what Sun saying is true, and some thinks she has a point. This causes her friends, and The Dazzling to be more surprised by it, but know they need to continue feeding off negative energy.

Sonata walks up to Sun and says, "Aww, that's so sweet. Did you really mean all these things?"

"Yeah," Sun replies.

Aria sighs with annoyance and says, "It's official, you're a softy."

Before Sun can say anything, a familiar voice angrily asks, "And what's wrong with that?"

Sun and The Dazzling turns to see who is the source of the statement. It's none other than Un's little sister, Screwball. Twilight and the others, including The Crusaders remember Screwball loves her sister, and will do what it takes to protect her.

Adagio shows a smirk on her face and says, "Oh nothing at all. It's just your sister is so kind hearted who know the right words to say, but this is a competition, and there's not time to be soft with someone especially with little miss sunshine,"

This makes Screwball more mad as she clutches her fist and angrily shouts, "Don't talk to my sister like that!"

Sun grbas Screwball by the shoulders and calmly says, "Easy sis, I think you better let me handle this."

"Alright then. But if they give you any trouble, they're going to get it," Screwball answers agreeing to her sister, and leaves to her friends.

Sun turns to The Dazzlings and says, "Look girls, I can understand that you want to win, and to win the crowd, and also want to make the showcase exciting, but I'm sure you have a good time being in a band, performing, and being with your sisters. It's also important that everyone have friends who will cheer you on, or competing against your personal best. As long as you have good friends or a good family by your side, I don't think that's more rewarding that that, and I don't think there is anything to I'd rather had that family and friends I can count on."

After Sun gives her statement to The Dazzlings, she simply walks walk away to meet with her friends. Sun then tell the girls that they can leave to talk about this. Everyone in the room simply talk among themselves and walk about what they're going to do for the show, without arguing with each other. As they leave, The Dazzling are shocked and surprised that Sun told them all this. They start to take in Sun's word, but Adagio realizes something as Sun and her friends are leaving.

Adagio shows an evil look on her face and says, "I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us."

She looks at her sister with evil grins on her face. Aria knows this and show a grin on her face, but Sonata shows a clueless loom on her face and shrugs her shoulders. The two sisters are annoyed by it. Arai face palm her hand with annoyance.

Then Adagio angily shows, "Magic!

The shouting causes Sonata to flinch in fear of her sister's shouting.

She and her sister turn to the students, then to Sun and her friends leaving, as she says, Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not Sun and her friends. These girls are special, especially Sun. Sun seems to be more special than the others."

The Dazzling show evil grins on their faces, knowing they have found the ones they are looking for. They know that not only Sun, but her friends as well. Sadly Sun, Twilight, and the others are not aware of this, and will need to focus on finding a new way to free everyone from the siren's' spell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Sleepover

Twilight, Sun, and the others are outside at the Wondercolt Statue. They are stumped about what happened earlier. They wonder why they are unable to use the magic to stop the sirens. Of course, this is something they need to discuss, and come up with another plan.

"It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before," Twilight says looking confused, and doesn't have an answer.

"That is very strange though," Spike adds.

Falling Star starts to think about it and says, "Well, when you guys defeated me, you all mostly Sun drew magic from the crown I was wearing."

"That's right. The sirens' magic comes from their music, so maybe… just maybe," Sun thinks about this and believes to have a solution.

Falling Star understands what Sun is thinking and finishes her sentence, "We use the same magic to defeat them."

Twilight hears this with her eyes wide in surprise. She wonder if that can work. In fact, she thinks it might be it.

"You mean, fight fire with fire?" Rainbow asks.

"It's only a hunch but… " Sun replies.

But Twilight comes into the conversation and says, "No. I think you two are onto something."

"Really?" Falling Star and Sun says seem glad about their idea.

Then Twilight clarifies, "It's when you play music that you transform now, right?"

"Yup. Ears, tails the whole shebang," Applejack says.

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter spell," Twilight explains.

Fluttershy happily says in a quiet tone and move her band from her face, "You mean like a song?"

"Exactly, but having the song is not enough," Falling Star answers.

Then Twilight says, "Falling Star's right. In order to free everyone who has been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it."

The girls try to think of an idea on how to play the spell with everyone with one location.

Rarity gasps realizing an idea and says, "The Band Competition!"

"You're right, that's the next place we can be certain that everyone will be at the same place at the same time," Sun adds.

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat," Applejack says with pride.

"And I believe, you, Twilight, and Falling Star just became the Rainbooms' newest members," Rarity says with a smile.

With a shock, Falling Star exclaims, "No way!"

Sun, the girls, and Spike look at Falling Star with a confused look on their faces.

Falling Star starts to blush a bit and says, "I… I can't be in the band competition,"

"Why not?" Pinkie asks.

"Sun," Falling Star says looking at Sun.

Just then Sun realizes what Falling Star is talking about. She becomes sad and says, "Oh right, Falling Star has terrible stage fright ever since those two colts embarrassed her on stage. They tripped her, caused her to rip her costume, and pour water on her, and everypony laughed at her, but not me. I thought it was so mean that I wanted to punch those colts. I tried to help her, but Falling Star was still resentful of me back then, so she didn't want me to help her."

With that the girls and Spike look at Falling Star and feel sorry for her. She has terrible stage fright because of that terrible experience.

"That's dreadful," Rarity says sounding upset.

"That 's rotten of them," Applejack says with anger.

Then Falling Star sadly says, "I know, and I never want to be on a stage again after that."

Sun hugs Falling Star and says, "Well, if you ever want to give it a try, you just let us know,"

"Okay," Sun says with a smile.

Then Pinkie comes at a close distance to Twilight and asks, "So what do you wanna play?"

Pinkie brings a small triangle with a stick, and suggests, "Triangle?"

"Sousaphone?" Pinkie suggests bringing the horn, and blows it at Twilight.

She then brings a table like instruments and suggests, "Theremin?"

She then plays it, and it makes a strange music. Everyone are kind of confused about it.

"So magical," Pinkie says, relaxed of hearing the music.

But Twilight says having a different idea in mind, "I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing."

"Like as in 'lead' singer? Cause that's usually my gig. This being my band and all," Rainbow says.

But Applejack firmly says, "It's our band. Sun is the lead singer on our group, and of course you can sing with her."

Twilight turns to Sun and asks. "You don't mind do you, Sun?"

"Of course not. Beside, Rainbow said that during the showcase, I can do some guitar skills,"

"You play guitar now?" Twilight questionably asks.

Sun nods her head and answers, "Yep. You can take my place as lead singer in the show and I'll join with Rainbow on back up guitarist."

"That's cool, Sun and I will totally shred using our guitars," Rainbow says sounding excited.

Twilight smiles and says, "It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the battle of the bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition."

"So let's get to learning that musical counterspell," Rainbow says, eager to go with their plan.

But Twilight says sounding disappointed, "Well, that's just it. I don't know any."

Everyone sigh and groan about Twilight's statement.

But Twilight says sounding unsure, "But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one,"

"Are you sure, Twilight? You haven't been in this world very long, so your writing is not, how you say, perfect," Sun says feeling a bit concern.

"Yeah right, Twilight can write a spell like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria," Spike says giving Twilight some confidence.

"Technically, I helped finish a spell, and there was a little more to it than that, Spike," Twilight says, remember about the incident with the spell.

"It can't be that bad?" Pinkie asks.

"Trust me, you do not wanna know," Twilight answers.

"Okay," Pinkie says looking suspicious.

Twilight starts to walk away from the group, put Spike in her arms and says, "We better get going. Come on."

Applejack asks, "Where are you going?"

"Well, the last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night at Sun's house," Twilight answers.

Sun does remember that the last time Twilight and Spike are here, she lets them stay at her house. However, un kind of has another idea in mind.

Sun comes up to Twilight and says, "Maybe we should do this where all of us are in the same location."

Pinkie comes up to the the two girls and give them a big hug, "Sun's right! We're besties now! Slumber Party at my house!"

Later that day, the girls are at Pinkie's house for their sleepover. Of course, they need to get their things from their homes before heading to Pinkie's house. Pinkie also gives Twilight and Falling Star some of their pajamas to wear for the time they are here. Right now they are having a fun tile at the sleepover. Sun and Twilight are working on the spell or a song. Fluttershy is playing with Spike, Sun's little wild cat, Nina, and her bunny, Angel. Rarity and Pinkie are doing stuff on her computer. Rainbow Dash and Applejack are teaching Falling Star how to play video games.

"Status update! Okey Dokey Loki!" Pinkie says with a smile on her face, and typing her computer.

Rarity then asks Sun and Fluttershy to come over for a minute. She then takes a selfie of herself with Sun and Fluttershy smiling at the camera. When she looks at the pictures, Rarity is a bit annoyed to see Spike holding a treat making a funny face in the photo. Nina and Bunny are sitting on their owner's shoulders. The girls simply chuckles about it while Spike is holding a dog treat in his mouth. Rainbow, Applejack, and Falling Star are playing the game, but Falling Star is struggling on it. Close to losing to Applejack, Rainbow smack the council causing the game to be disconnected.

"Hey, I was about to bet you," Applejack said looking annoyed.

"I doubt it," Rainow says acting confident.

Falling Star puts the remote down with a sigh and says, "I stink at this."

"Well, you have to remember, you haven't been in this world for very long, and not use your hand to well either," Applejack says with a calm smile.

Falling Star smiles and says, "Thanks."

"Of course, the only way to get better is to keep playing," Rainbow adds with a smile.

She then turns to Twilight and asks, "So Twilight, how is the counterspell you and Sun are working?"

"Well, it's going well, but still need some to add more to the spell," Twilight answers looking a bit unsure.

She then turns to Fluttershy and says, "Thanks for letting us use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for The Rainbooms."

"Thanks," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

But sighs sadly and says, "Hopefully one day we'll get a chance to play it."

She looks at Rainbow Dash who is messing with Applejack and not letting her have the remote control. Falling Star tries her hardest to not laugh, but end up chucking behind her mouth. Sun starts to notice that Fluttershy is not looking very happy, she suspect it has to do with Rainbow Dash not letting the band play her song. She thinks at some point she should talk to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about this conflict they're having.

Rarity sits next to them and says, "Twilight, I think I speak for all of us that I don't know what will we do if you and Falling Star haven't come back to help us."

The girls reply agreeing to the statement. Just then, they hear the doorbell ringing from down stair.

Pinkie sings as she announces, "Pizza's here!"

Hearing that, everyone in the room, including Spike, the pets, and Falling Star rush over to get some pizza, all except Twilight. Twilight looks into the notebook she and Sun has written. She can see that Sun help is improving on her writing, but she feel a bit discouraged about the counterspell to use on the sirens. She simply sighs feeling sad and not know what to do about it.

Pinkie peak through the doorway with a pizza in her mouth and asks, "Don't you want any pizza."

Twilight simply nods her head in reply. She puts the notebook in one of the draws and leave to have some pizza. Later in the night, after everyone is asleep for the night, Twilight wakes up and decide to continue writing the counter spell. Sh she sneaks to go get the notebook from the draw, she is is curious to find that Sun and Falling Star are not in the room at all. She suspect they might have gone to get a drink of water, or use the restroom, or something. After grabbing the notebook from the draw, Twilight leaves to the kitchen to continue using the spell. Even though Sun has teach her to write with her hands, she is using her mouth to write.

In frustration, Twilight spits the pen out of her mouth and says, "No. that's not gonna work."

She then hear a familiar voice saying, "Hey Twilight, you're up late."

Twilight turn to see Falling Star. She then walks to the kitchen to see how she is going, and to get herself something to drink.

"Just working on the counterspell. We only got one shot at this," Twilight answers.

"Dont'worry so much, as The Princess of Friendship, I'm sure you'll do great with this," Falling Star says while opening the fridge.

Twilight sighs a bit and says, "That's what everyone keeps telling me."

Looking inside the fridge, Falling Star says looking confused, "Who can possible eat that much whipped cream?"

Twilight giggles and says, "Only Pinkie can have so much whipped cream for many reasons she can think of?"

"Right," Falling Star replies.

She then sighs sadly and says, "Hey Twilight, do you think I can ever make up all the horrible thing I've done to Sun."

"Sun has already forgiven you from what you did, and my friends and I forgive you too," Twilight says.

"But not everypony is as forgiving as you guys are. Some of them assume I haven't change at all, and what I'm doing is just an act," Falling Star sadly explains.

"Well, if they are not going to forgive you or assume the worst in you that stop them from being friends with you, then that's their problem," Twilight advise.

"I guess, but I really want to prove myself to them. Sadly because I was so rotten to everypony, they all think I was just waiting for an opportunity to do something bad, even my own sister. I'm also afraid that everyone in the school might still be mad at me for destroying part of their school, and turning everyone into my army to take over Equestria," Falling Star sadly adds.

"Don't worry, as long as you have friends who did forgive you and willing to be your friends, then you have nothing to worry about," Twilight replies.

Falling Star smiles back and says," Thanks you, Twilight."

Falling Star is about to leave to head back to sleep, but before she can, she start to hear something. Twilight is starting to hear it too. Since the place is very quiet, the music has not come unnoticed.

"What's that?" Falling Star asks.

"It sounds like music. Almost like someone is singing," Twilight suspects.

Falling Star nods her head agreeing to the suspicion. With that, Twilight and Falling Star follow the singing that leads them to the backyard. When the come outside to the yard, they can see Sun singing to herself while sitting on the seat swing. They have to admire Sun's singing, but they wonder why Sun is outside, and what kind of song she is singing.

After Sun has finished singing, Twilight calmly says, "Sun."

Sun hears Twilight and turn to see her and Falling Star standing in front of them.

Falling Star asks, "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, just singing to myself. It's one of the songs that my older brother sang to me when I was little," Sun says while looking at her necklace.

"Your brother? You mean Scarlet Clef?" Falling Star asks, suspecting who Sun is referring to.

"Yes," Sun answers.

She sighs sadly and says, "Scarlet actually sang to me along with my mother every night before I go to sleep for the night. Sometimes I like to go outside and sing to myself before I go to bed."

Twilight can see the look within Sun's eyes. Even though Sun is always good hearted, and cares about everyone, she can see the sadness and loneliness in her eyes, and she believes she knows why.

"You miss him, don't you?" Twilight asks with concern.

"Yes. I really miss him. In fact, I miss my family back in Equestria, and sometimes I feel a bit out of place since I remember who I really am. I can't help it, I miss my family even though I created a life here," Sun explains, feels like shedding tears.

Twilight and Falling Star hug Sun knowing that she is feeling sadness in her heart.

TWilight looks at Sun and says, "I understand how you feel about missing someone. When I had to leave to Ponyville, I sometimes miss my family, especially my brother, but my friends were able to help me with it. We spend wonderful times together, and I sometimes write to my family. I'm sure there is something we can do for you."

"But how are we going to do that Twilight?" Sun asks.

"She's right, Twilight, ponies in Canterlot believes that Sun died in the fire. How are we going to help Sun?" Falling Star replies.

Then Twilight says, "Well, someday Sun will need to come back to Equestria to show everypony in Canterlot she is still alive. Then we can work something out from there."

"Sun, do you think we can hear the song you were singing earlier," Falling Star asks.

Sun simply smiles and decide to sing for them. Sun starts to remember the beautiful melody from a music box her brother has with the song in it. She then starts to sing to Twilight and Falling Star as she start to shed a little bit of tears.

Sun:

The wind crosses, the desert of month

The far done which you travel

We would like to keep exceeding

Once upon a time with two ponies

Wind of gold blowing,

The whistle of gold, sings love

After she finishes singing, Sun wipe the tears from her eyes, and can see Twilight and Falling Star with sad looks and are about to shed tears too. They feel Sun's sadness in her song and singing voice.

Twilight smiles and says, "That song is beautiful."

"Yes. This song is one of my favorites," Sun replies with a smile.

Then someone says, "I think so too."

The girls shriek being scared by someone. They look to see one of Pinkie's older sisters, Maud Pie. She is also holding her pet rock Boulder.

With her usual straight look on her face, she holds her pet rock and says, "Boulder was hungry, but we heard you singing, so he wanted to listen to he. He said your song and singing voice is very beautiful, and so do I."

"Um, thanks Maud… and Boulder," Sun replies looking a bit confused.

Maud then goes back into the house to get Bolder a snack and then head off to bed. When Maud's gone, Twilight, Sun, and Falling star looks a bit unsure and confused after seeing her.

Sun turns to the girls and whispers, "I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie, and I know her and her other sisters for like three years now."

"You and me both," Twilight says with a smile.

Falling Star lets out a yawn and says, "Well I think we should head back to bed."

"Right, the Battle of the Bands is tomorrow so we better get back to sleep," Sun adds.

"Good luck with the counterspell, I'm sure you can figure it out," Falling Star says with a smile.

"Right," Twilight said looking a bit nervous.

With that, Sun and Falling Star head off to bed for the night. Twilight comes back into the house with them, but decide to stay in the kitchen to work on the counterspell. She still unsure that she is able to do this, but know that everyone is counting on her, so she decides to continue working on the spell while everyone catches some sleep. She just hope she can do this, especially as the new princess of Equestria.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Musical Event

Two days later, Twilight, Sun, and the others are at Applejack's place practicing for the Battle of the Bands, and practicing the counterspell, but it's not looking so well. As they practice, Twilight has been singing off key, while the others are trying to keep up. Falling Star and Spike try to help out since they're not performing, but it's not doing well with it. As they play some of them almost transform on the ears, but since their playing is off, it's not ponying up right.

Twilight:

Hey, hey, listen

We've got a message for you

We're not all alike

But our friendship is true

Yeah, we're really different

But we still get along

So hey, hey, listen to our song

You may think you're in control

But we're here to prove you wrong

With our friendship and our music

With the power of our song

Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands

With the magic of friendship

Gonna stop your evil plan

After Twilight finishes singing and the others stop playing, Rainbow's pony ear just pop away, and she feels disappointed. The others can tell that the counterspell is kind of off, but are kind of worried what to say to Twilight, and she knows magic than they do.

"Well, that was better than the last five or four times, right?" Spike sheepishly replies.

But Big Mac walks by with a crate of apples and remarks, "Nope!"

Falling Star nervously replies, "I guess working on a counterspell is a bit harder than I thought,"

"If you ask me, I think I know what's the problem is with this spell," Rainbow Dash says with a straight face.

"Beside the fact that you added a five minute guitar solo," Applejack answers sounding annoyed.

"Isn't it a bit difficult for you?" Falling Star asks.

Thinking about, Rainbow can see Falling Star's point and says, "Guess you're right."

"Don't worry, we got this, how about we take it again from the top," Twilight says sounding a bit nervous and confused.

However, no one seems to be replying to the idea.

Then Sun suggests, "Maybe we can use a break."

The girls agree to the idea, and think it will be best. Applejack then goes to the fridge and pass each of her friends some drinks. Just then Applejack's horse comes walking into the garage, and is rubbing his head against Sun's head.

Seeing her horse, Applejack shockley exclaims, "Timer, what in the hay are you doing out of your stall?!"

"I think somepony wants to see a certain someone for some snacks," Rarity suspects with a smug on his face.

Timber simply neighs in reply, and starts to rub his head against Sun's some more. Sun laughs during this event, and the others laugh along with her.

Sun pets Timer on the head and says, "Okay boy, I know why you're here."

Sun goes to her backpack and take out an apple. She then comes over to Timer to give it to him. The horse takes the apple and start eating it.

"You sure love apples don't you boy," Sun replies.

"Is that or he likes being around you," Applejack says while giggling.

Timer neighs in reply.

"You're welcome," Sun replies.

Seeing this, Twilight, Spike, and Falling Star are amazed to see Sun talking to the horse, and he is like talking to her back.

"You actually talk to him?" Falling Star replies in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, have been since I started living here," Sun answers.

Amazed, Spike says, "Cool, maybe Twilight and Falling Star can understand him too."

Twilight starts to think about this and says, "I guess because we're ponies from Equestria, we can still understand them. I can understand he's saying."

"Me too," Falling Star replies.

"Sounds cool to me," Rainbow Dash says with a smile on her face.

Then Rarity says, "Well, since we're on a break, I thought it will be a good idea to check out the outfits I'd selected to wear for the band."

Rarity pulls over a rolling clothes line full of the costumes and clothes for her ideas. She then pushes it away and is wearing a magenta jacket with yellow trims, frills, and two shoulder buckles on it, and it sparkles.

"Or perhaps we could go with something a little more modern," Rarity replies.

But Applejack is not taking this very well and says with annoyance, "We're trying to save our school here, enough with the costumes."

"You can never have enough costumes," Rarity says with annoyance, and is wearing a yellow suit and helmet, it makes her sound a bit techy, and the helmet has diamonds on the side.

Sun comes over and takes off the helmet, as she says, "How about one that doesn't make us look or sound like robots?"

"Hmm, I suppose this costume is too 22nd century and we're not even in that century yet," Rarity replies as she think about it.

"Rarity, we'll be long gone by that time or way before it," Falling Star says while rolling her eyes.

"Right," Rarity says while narrowing her eyes.

"She just wanna make it fun, isn't that's what being in a band is supposed to be," Pinkie says then beats on her drum and cymbal.

However, Sun looks at the time on her watch and says, "We have no time for this. We're supposed to be checking at The Battle of the Bands in a hour, and I promised to meet Principal Celestia over there to help her get it ready."

The girls gasps knowing that it's time for them to get things ready to leave for the show. Everyone start to get all the supplies put away and are taking them to the school for the Battle of the Bands.

Twilight says in a panic state, "But the counterspell is not ready yet! If we tried to play it in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we'll never get a chance to play it again!"

Everyone in the garage stops in their tracks and realize Twilight is right about this. If they do try and play the spell and it doesn't work, the sirens will find out they are planning to use it again them

Then Applejack suggests, "Then we need to buy us some time until you can complete the counterspell."

"How are we going to do that?" Fluttershy asks

Luckily Rainbow Dash has the solution, and says, "We'll compete in the competition for real. Sun and I can take over as leader while you try and work on the counterspell."

The girls agree to the idea right away. Now they need to compete for real and possible play it until the final rounds. Twilight does think it's a good idea, but isn't sure about getting the spell done in time.

But Spike confidently says, "Don't worry, Twilight will make sure the spell is done by then."

"Right," Twilight nervously says .

Sun turns to Applejack with Timer and says, "Applejack, I can take Timer back to his stall while you guys get everything ready to leave for the school."

"You got it," Applejack replies.

With that, everyone in the garage start to pack everything and putting it inside the Rarity's family van, since it's big enough. Sun then takes Timer back to his stall so she can get going with the group. Twilight and Spike are the only ones who are in the doesn't feel that confident about this at all, but know she needs to finish the spell to stop the sirens.

Later on, everyone is in the school gym waiting for the Battle of the bands to begin. Since Sun shows up early, she make sure everything is ready for the show, with her friends help of course. Now all they have to do is compete in the show, get the counter spell finish, and stop the sirens. Right now Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are on top of the stage and are making an announcement to the students.

Holding the microphone, Principal Celestia announces, "Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have done here at this school!"

Everyone in the gym starts to cheer in excitement. They are ready to watch the show, and some are ready to compete in it.

Then Principal Celestia announces, "We are glad that our three newest students encourage us to turn our event into something exciting."

"But, as this is now a competition, we can only have one winner. Who is it going to be?" Vice Principal Luna adds holding the microphone in her hand.

After hearing that, everyone start to arguing with each other again. When that happens, green mist are admitting from their body. The Dazzlings are seeing the energy, they use their pendants to absorb into it, make their power stronger.

Adagio says in a proud tone, "You feel that, girls, our true power is being restored."

With that Aria and Sonata star laughing agreeing to their sister's statement. As everyone continue to argue, the Rainbooms along with Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike enter the gym, even though they've been here earlier. Seeing them, Adagio show the signal to get her sisters to stop laughing to show them that their main targets are here in their presence.

"And that's before we tap into the strongest magic here," Adagio adds with an evil grin.

Aria can see them, but bluntly replies,"But the Rainblossom, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell, how exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?"

"Especially Sun, for the way she stopped the crowd a few days ago," Sonata adds looking a bit confused.

With a serious look Adagio explains, "The Rainbooms are just as capable as falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little… push in the wrong I direction. I have a feeling that everyone here are going to give them a shove, and as for Sun, I have to come up with a better plan for her."

"And let me guess, we going to wait until we know what that opportunity is, right?" Aria bluntly asks.

"Exactly," Adagio answers.

Sometime later, everyone are watching Snip and Snails with their performance for the competition. They are doing rap music, and they are not very good with it. They are even wearing some strange clothes people use in Rap music videos. Some people in the audience are confused with it, especially with their rhyming.

Snails:

Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!

Snips:

They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie

My favorite food is like pumpkin pie

Snails:

I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales

When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails

Sun, Twilight, Falling Star are looking at the two with a straight look, and are confused by their playing, but Pinkie is dancing to the beat, and she likes the music.

Snips:

Everybody knows my favorite color is orange

My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um…

Snails:

Than an orange, yo!

Snips:

Yeah!

Snails:

Yeah!

Snips:

Represent!

Everyone in the audience are confused while are trying not to laugh at the boys their rapping.

Snips:

What do we... What do we do now?

Snails:

Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now

Even Adagio and Aria are trying their best not to laugh, but Sonata seems to enjoying the rapping as much as Pinkie does.

Snips:

Bam! That just happened!

Snails:

Aw, yeah! We out!

Snips:

Snips and Snails outta here!

When Snips and Snails finish their so called rap music, they both drop the microphones at the same time causing a loud screeching disturbance. It hurts a lot of people ears.

In the judging stand, Principal Celestia firmly says, "Please do not drop the microphones."

Even though they have not done a good job at this, they still think they done good to move on. They leave the stage, and pass the Rainbooms.

As they leave, Snips says, "In your face, Rainbooms!"

However, The Rainbooms are still a bit confused and have a strange feeling about their performance.

With a straight look Sun says with a confused tone, "I don't think I'll ever understand Rap Music?"

"Me either," Falling Star agrees with a confused look

"Well, least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals," Applejack remarks.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow shouts with excitement.

However Pinkie notices someone is missing and replies, "Wait! Where's Rarity?"

Then they hear Rarity calls out, "Oh! Here! I'm here!"

They turn to see Rarity coming their way, but are confused to see her wearing different clothes. She is wearing a white blouse, a long purple skirt, a light peach color coat, with silver like tassels on the side and sparkles all over the jacket, purple heel sandals with the tassle ankle bracelet on each leg, two gold bracelets on her wrists, a gold necklace with two gold tassels on it, and a peach color head band with a strain of it on it. the girls are looking confused, and she looks like someone from the seventies or something.

"Rarity, what in the world are you wearing?" Sun asks looking a bit bizarre at Rarity's outfit.

"We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous?" Rarity answers showing her outfit, and adds a huff at the end of her sentence.

Applejack gorans a she gives herself a facepalm at her face, while everyone else rolls their eyes.

Falling Star turns to Sun and whispers, "She looks kind of like a chandelier."

Then Rarity firmly says, "I heard that."

The girls and Spike try their best not to laugh, but show chuckling from their mouth and they're behind their hands. After getting themselves ready, they are going to begin their song for the first round. Seeing the gloomy and not friendly look on their faces, is making the girls feel uncomfortable, but remember they have an important job to do.

Twilight covers the microphone with her hand and whispers to her friends, "Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not so good we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them."

"Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool," Rainbow Dash says, and sounds like she's saying a different version about the plan.

"Sun, what's the backpack for?" Fluttershy asks notices the backpack next to Sun.

"Just wanted to be prepared for whatever happens," Sun answers.

Pinkie taps on her drum sticks and shouts, "One! Two!"

And the girls starts to sing as they play their instruments.

The Rainbooms:

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

However as they are preforming, Photo Finish and two of her band mates, Pixel Pizzaz and Violet Blur, are on top of the catwalk of the stage, and they are up to something.

The Rainbooms:

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

Photo Finish and her friend have magnets that are attached to strings, and puppet sticks. They lower the magnets down and Rarity tassels are caught into it.

The Rainbooms:

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

The next thing Rarity knows, she is being moved around like crazy because Photo Finished;s band are controlling her like a puppet. Applejack and Sun notices Rarity's situation, but Applejack is annoyed by it.

The Rainbooms:

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Sun grabs her backpack and bring out some scissors. She runs to Rarity and cut the strings holding the magnets. She takes the magnets off the tassels and runs back to her spot and put them in her backpack. She's glad one problem is solved, but suspect more might come their way.

Twilight Sparkle:

So what you didn't get it right the first time

Pinkie can see that some of them are not having fun, and wants to do something to lighten the mood. She even hear see that Apple Bloom and her friends, excluding Screwball snoring while the one is cheering for her sister. Apple Bloom even says they're boring.

Pinkie Pie:

Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime

With that, she uses the other drum to laugh confetti from it, and the small colored papers are falling on the stage, but it's not going to turn out good.

Rarity:

Do your thing, you know you're an original

Applejack:

Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal

The Rainbooms:

Ohhh-ahh!

As Twilight continues to sing, she accidentally swallow a confetti paper, and starts to choke on it.

The Rainbooms:

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Fluttershy uses her tambourine to hit Twilight on the back and helps her get it out. she then see Flash and his friends leaving with firm looks on their faces.

The Rainbooms:

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

Just then Snip and Snails are on the catwalk too. They are able to use one of the stage lights to shine it directly on top of Fluttershy. she then ends up with terrible stage fright and start to run all over the stage to escape the spotlight.

The Rainbooms:

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

Luckily Sun has that prepared too. She is able to stop Fluttershy from running, and gets an umbrella hat from her bag. She puts it on her head, opens it and the ends have butterflies on it. It cheers her up and continues playing. Sun continue to play as well, hopefully no more interference.

The Rainboom:

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!

After they finish playing, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are the only ones who are clapping and everyone else are not. They all exist the stage, and are glad this is over for now. Falling Star and Spike walk toward them to see if they're alright.

"You guys alright?" Falling Star asks.

"We're fine," Twilight answers.

"Yeah. That was fast thinking, Sun," Applejack complements.

"Yes, thank you for the assistance, Sun," Rarity replies with appreciations.

"No problem. To be honest, I have a feeling this was going to happen, so I come prepared," Sun says with a smile.

"Smart thinking," Rarity complements.

However Applejack come towards them and angrily says, "Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... this! We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?"

Sun, Falling Star, and Spike can see things are not going so well with the group, and are arguing.

"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!" Rainbow yells at Pinkie.

"It was pretty distracting…" Fluttershy quietly adds.

But Pinkie protests, "Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! A light!"

However, before things can continue to boil, Sun comes between them with a calm smile and says, "We still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round."

"She's right, but it won't matter if you don't have that counterspell ready. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here," Falling Star adds, and volunteers to keep an eye on things.

Then Sun suggests, "I can stay with you if you like."

"No. I'll be fine," Falling Star replies, acting like she doesn't need much help.

"If you say so," Sun replies.

With that, Sun, Twilight, and the others leave to go find a place to practice, while Falling Star stays at the gym. Sun can see Photo Finished and her bandmates coming down the catwalk on the ladder. Sun takes the magnets out so she can give it back to them.

When she's in front of the three fashionistas, she hold the magnets up to them and firmly says, "These are your's I believe."

Photo Finish simply takes them and walks pass her. Though, The three girls are kind of surprised Sun hasn't tell on them yet. Then again, Sun is mostly the type to take care of the problem her own way. After that, Sun leaves after her friends so they can find a different place to practice, Derpy and her two friends, Raspberry Fluff and Blueberry Pie and enter the stage. They are playing a musical saw, a cowbell, and a triangle. When they star playing, it sounds like alien music, and they like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Spellbound Dazzlings

Twilight, Sun, and the others walk down the hallways to find a place to practice, but finding one where the sirens can't hear them is not easy. They think of some places but someone can hear them.

As they walk around the halls, Twilight says,"Not the classroom, it's too easily heard."

"Yeah. Someone might hear us in the hallways," Rainbow Dash adds.

Just then, Twilight bumps into Flash again, but this time Flash is not showing the same smile he does when he sees her.

"And that's has to be the fourth or fifth time you two bumped into each other," Rarity remarks.

Twilight blushes seeing Flash and says sounding embarrassed, "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this."

However, Flash turns to his friends ignoring Twilight and firmly asks, "Do you guys hear that?"

His friends answer no and are acting the same way as Flash. Sun and his friends are not liking this.

Twilight calmly says, "I said, we have to stop…"

There it is again. So annoying," Flash says sounding annoyed, and ignoring Twilight

Twilight starts to feel worried and asks, "Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends?"

Flash turns to Twilight and furiously says, "Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend."

Hearing this is starting to make Twilight cry, and that will not sand with Sun at all.

Sun comes up to Flash and furiously says, "Flash Sentry, I am ashamed of you!"

"Me, you're the want who want Twilight here so you can have an advantage at the Battle of the Bands?!" Flash protests in anger.

"It is not true, I can't believe you're allowing a stupid competition to get in the way of your friendship with Twilight like that, I thought you were better than that!" Sun exclaims in anger.

"What about you, why are you being friends with Falling Star, from what I hear she was really resentful with you!" Flash remarks.

This makes Sun more angry and says, "Don't you dare bring Falling Star into this! She's changed, and she's with us now!"

Applejack holds Sun by the shoulder and calmly says, "Come on, Sun, let's get going."

Sun nods her head in reply agreeing to it. Then the rest of her friends walk pass Flash and his band.

Then Sun firmly says, "The point is, is that when the Battle of the Band is over and my friends and I do play our song, you're going to regret everything you just said to Twilight."

"Whatever," Flash says like he doesn't care.

Sun and Applejack walk with the girls to find a place to practice for the contest.

Sun turns around to see Flash and his friends and calmly says, "And Flash."

Flash looks at Sun with an annoyed look on his face.

"You should never hold a grudge against something who done something in the past, all it does is create more trouble than it's worth," Sun answers with a blunt yet, sad look on her face.

"Why is that?" Flash asks sounding annoyed.

Sun sighs sadly and explains, "Because… that's what happened to Falling Star. She allowed her grudge and resentment towards me to turned into something awful, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen to you."

After saying that, Flash faces turned from anger into a shock. Sun then walks away with her friends to find a classroom to practice, unaware that The Dazzlings are hiding behind the corner, listening to the whole thing.

"Woah, that Sun is sure is something," Sonata replies with a shock.

"You can say that again," Arai replies.

Then Adagio says, "Yeah, the first round of the Battle of the Bands hasn't even finished and there's already tears and resentment in the air."

Aria looks at the hallway where Sun and her friends are with curiosity and says, "But that girl, Sun, was only interested on protect her friends, not herself. I have to admit, that took some guts to do that."

"Right, it seems our special little Sun cares more about her friendship with those girls than about the competition itself," Sun remarks.

Then the Dazzling start laughing, and it will be a matter of time before more tension comes between The Rainbooms as well.

Just then, The Dazzlings hear Principal Celestia's voice coming from the loudspeaker announcing, "The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions."

"Better had back. We're supposed to go after Trixie," Adagio informs.

With that, they start to head back to the gym. When they reach the doors, Adagio stop them all of the sudden. They look to see Falling Star at the entrance with her arms crossed and with a serious look on her face.

Falling Star face The Dazzlings and sternly says, "You're never going to get away with this!"

"Why, because you didn't, Falling Star?" Adagio replies.

Falling Star does seem surprised that the sirens know her, but try to put up the courage to not let them get to her.

Adagio walks around her as she says, "We heard all about you and Sun, Falling Star, you both seem to have a special reputation at the school, and a certain history together from your past."

"I've changed, I'm in a much better place now, and Sun has forgiven me for what I've done since the last time I was here!" Falling Star spats out with anger.

"By making you wait in the wing while your friends have all the fun," Aria says with a smirk on her face.

Falling Star looks away as she says, "I chose not to be on stage because of your stage fright."

But Adagio says with an evil like smile, "Or maybe you just didn't want to bring your friends down because of the bad elements you brought to this school."

Adagio and her sisters are really starting to get on Falling Star's nerves and feels like she's about say or do something she might regret.

Before she can say anything, a familiar voice calls out, "What's going on?"

Falling Star and The Dazzling turn around to see Sun in the hallway. They start to wonder what she's doing here.

Falling Star asks, "Sun, what are you doing here, you should be practicing?"

"We were, until my friends got into a... disagreement. When I heard you talking to The Dazzlings from the hall, I kind of know I need to see if you're alright," Sun explains, looking unsure.

Aria sighs with annoyance and says, "Man, you really are a softy, sunshine."

"I don't know, but I'm actually glad she's not under our spell," Sonata replies with a smile.

"Sonata!" Aria exclaims.

Realizing her mistake, she sheepishly says, "Oops, my bad."

But Sun calmly says, "It's okay, my friends and I kind of know about your... history in Equestria, and how you got here."

"Well, that's good," Sonata says with glee.

"Not entirely, Sonata," Aria bluntly replies.

"I have to say, you sure are a very special girl, why even your friends including Falling Star are not under our spell," Adagio says, as she puts her hand on Sun's chin, so she can see her face.

Sun feel a bit uncomfortable and says, "Yeah, that is something I don't understand, but... I think you girls are kind of going through this wrong."

"And what does that mean?" Arai asks.

"I mean, what you three are doing is not the way. I understand you three need to feed of negative energy to maintain your power, but you can't use magic to get people to like you,"Sun explains.

"It seems to work so far, even in Equestria," Sonata replies.

"And you three got banished here for it," Falling Star remarks.

"Watch it sister," Arai says, glaring at Falling Star.

"She's not our sister, she's not even related to us," Sonata cluelessly replies.

Adagio and Aria roll their eyes hearing that, while Sun and Falling Star giggles bit.

"It's just a figure of speech, Sonata," Sun explains.

"Oh, right," Sonata says.

Then Sun says, "Still, you should try to win others just by using your music and magic on them. I'm sure if you just be yourselves without using your magic, people will like you for real."

"Oh really, and who is so willing to be our friends when they're under our control and adoring us?" Adagio asks acting like she doesn't give a care.

"Me," Sun answers.

The Dazzlings look at Sun with a stunned look of what she is saying.

Then Sun explains, "I guess, when I first met you, I did though you girls were a bit strange, especially when you asked me those questions about Equestria. When my friend told me about your past, I kind of understand why you asked me it."

"What's that?" Falling Star asks looking confused.

"The sirens knew I hadn't falling under their spell the first time, that's why they talk to me, but I enjoy their company. When you three came to the school, I thought that we can be friends, and I can introduce you to mine. I have to admit you do sing great, but I guess I'm just a little worried about having another magical problem at the school," Sun answers.

Adagio and her sisters are very surprised. Sun actually want to be friends with them, and she's not in their control. Deep inside, they do understand what Sun ask of them and how much it will mean to her, but they know they need to do this.

Adagio shows a friendly, and yet, sad smile and says, "That's... nice of you, but sadly we need to do this. We have to keep feeding off negative energy until our... problems are over."

"What kind of problem?" Sun asks.

Adagio simply sighs and says, "Sun, I really do think your a nice person and… it will mean a lot about being friends with you, but about the situation my sister and I are in, let's just say this is something that not even you can help us with."

After hearing that, Adagio and her sister leave back to the gym so they can perform. However, Sun can tell that she kind of touch them in a way, like they understand Sun wants to be friends with them.

Falling Star turns to Sun and asks with a concerned look, "What do they mean, a problem you can't help them with?"

"I don't know, but I think Adagio and her sister are in some kind of trouble, something that is causing them to continue feeding off negative energy, and doesn't think there is a chance of stopping it," Sun answers looking sad.

"Wish we knew what that problem is," Falling Star.

"I wish they'll tell me, then maybe I can help them," Sun agrees, feeling concern for The Dazzlings.

Falling Star smiles and says, "Come on, you need to get back with the others to practice the counterspell, I'll stay here and keep an eye on The Dazzlings."

"Okay, see you later," Sun says.

"Bye," Falling Star replies.

With that, Falling Star and Sun go their separate ways. Falling Star stays to see the competition while Sun and her friends practice and prepare for the counterspell. Back at the gym, everyone including the principals of the school are waiting for the next band to perform, which is The Dazzlings. The siren sisters are behind stage getting ready to perform. Aria and Sonata are ready to get started, Adagio is too, but feels something funny, like she is distracted about something..

"Finally, it's our turn now," Aria complains.

"Yeah. I thought our turn will never come," Sonata adds.

Sonata turns to Adagio and asks, "Are you ready too?"

Aria look over to see the leader as well, but they both notice Adagio is distracted by something.

Sonata asks, "Hello, Dagio, are you ready to sing?"

Adagio hears her sister, and looks back at her like nothing is bothering her and says, "Yes, I am of course.

"Right, so what's on your mind?" Aria asks looking suspicious.

Adagio confidently says, "It's nothing. Now remember girls, we want to save the good stuff when our true powers have been restored."

All three of them hold their pendants and they admit a bright red glow and shine. When they get into position, the curtains open and they start to sing their vocals for the show.

The Dazzlings:

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Adagio Dazzle:

Now that you're under our spell

Blindsided by the beat

Clapping your hands, stomping your feet

You didn't know that you fell

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

Adagio Dazzle:

Now you've fallen under our spell

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

The Dazzlings:

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

The competition is getting on it's way. Bulk Biceps is against Snip and Snails. He wins the round.

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

At another round Flash Sentry and his friends are against, Captain Planet and two of his friends. At the end Flash and his band win this round.

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

During the time, Twilight is trying to get the counterspell ready, but even with Sun and Falling Star's help, she feels under pressure of what is at stake. In the audience everyone loves hearing the sirens' song.

Adagio Dazzle:

Listen to the sound of my voice

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

Adagio Dazzle:

Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

Adagio Dazzle:

Captured in the web of my song

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

Adagio Dazzle:

Soon you'll all be singing along

At one of the round, The Rainbooms are against Octavia Melody who is playing her chillo. Soon after that, The Rainbooms has the round down and are moving on to the next one.

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:

Oh, whoa, oh

The Dazzlings:

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Next Lyra and Bon Bon are playing the piano againsting Trixie and the Illusions. Trixie and her friends has won the round against their opponent.

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

At at the competition is getting close to the finals, pressure and tension are showing from everyone. Even Sun's friends are arguing among themselves while Twilight is still pressured from the spell. Next, Sun's little sisters and her friends are performing next.

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

Sun and Falling Star look to see her friends are having disagreements among themselves. Sun also looks at The Dazzlings and hopefully at the end, they'll change their mind about their take over.

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our

Everyone on the gym continue to argue among each other. Some even almost cause a fight. Negative Energy are being feed into The Dazzlings' pendants giving them more power in their magic and voices.

Adagio Dazzle:

Spell

After singing their song, The Dazzlings are impressed to see how their magic keep growing, and everyone who are arguing are giving it to them. They can't wait to get the most powerful source of Equestrian magic here.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Semifinals Disaster

Later in the competition, they have make their way to the semifinals. The first round of the semifinals has just finished, and The Dazzlings has cliam victorious against Flash Sentry and his hand. Flash and his friends are not happy about it because they aren't going to move on. The next round will be Trixie and the Illusions vs. The Rainbooms.

"This it it, last round, and you're in the finals," Falling Star says.

Falling Star then turns to Twilight and replies, "Unless the counterspell is ready to be played now."

Twilight is looking a bit down and looking a the notebook. From the looks of it, they can tell the spell is not ready yet.

Sun reassure her and says, "It's okay if you don't have it ready, we still got time,"

"She's right, finals aren't until tonight. We'll get a little more practice and we'll be ready. We won't let you down," Applejack says with a smile.

The others nod their head and saying yes in response.

Twilight turns away and quietly says, "You won't be letting me down."

Sun is starting to notice Twilight is feeling sad again. She is starting to worried more about her than the spell.

"Twilight, are you sure you're alright?" Sun asks in concern.

Twilight shows small smile and says, "I'm fine."

Just Fluttershy quietly says, "Um Rainbow, I was just wondering, we haven't played any of the songs that I wrote and…"

"It's the semifinals, we gotta do 'Awesome as I wanna be'" Rainbow interupts Flutterslu, like she doesn't hear hr at all.

Sun comes into the conversation and calmly explains, "Uh Rainbow, I know you like playing the songs you wrote, but when are you going to give Fluttershy's song a chance."

"Don't worry, we'll get to it. Plus I'm the leader and we need to sound awesome," Rainbow says, sounding confident.

Sun turned to Fluttershy and whispers, "I'm sorry Fluttershy."

"It's okay Sun," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

But quietly says feeling upset, "Don't know why I even ask…"

Later on, Trixie and the Illusion are playing their song to everyone in the gym. She and her friends have a good chance of winning. They are just finishing with the last verse with Trixie taking the lead.

Trixie

...I got tricks up my sleeve

See me dominate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!

They finish the song, and Trixie causes the pick to fly out of her hand. Everyone are clapping ad cheering for the band, including Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

"Fantastic!" Principal Celestia complements with a smile.

When the lights in the gym comes back on, Trixie and the Illusions leave the stage with confident smugs on their faces. Trixie decides to have a little chat with the Rainboom, more like taunting them.

"You're never gonna top that performance, "Rain-goons". You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us," Trixie says in a boastful matter.

Rainbow shows some confidence and says, "My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?"

Then Applejack mutters, "And I thought Trixie was too boastful for her own good."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean her!" Trixie says while rolling her eyes and pointing to Twilight.

Twilight feels a bit scared when Trixie mentions her like that. Sun comes close to her she she will feel better.

"If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it." Trixie remarks.

"Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!" Rainbow Dash brags, but her friends are not liking what she is saying.

Sun walks over to them and says, "What we're trying to say is that Twilight is our friend, and we're glad to have her as our band because she is a good person. She's more than welcome to be our friend, and in our band, no matter what you or everyone else in the school think."

"Yeah right," Trixie says acting like she doesn't care.

Just then Trixie throws a smoke bomb to the ground creating a blue smoke. It causes the Rainbooms to cough like crazy. Then the smoke clears.

Pinkie looks and shockley screams, "She's gone!"

Pinkie then looks on the stage and says, "Oh, wait. There she is."

They all look to see Trixie is not fully gone, but behind the stage where the drum set are at. Knowing she's been discovered, she runs away at top speed.

"Same old Trixie," Sun says, shrugging her shoulders.

Then on the speaker, Principal Celestia announces, "Next up, the Rainbooms."

Hearing this Rainbow Dash leads the others to the stage so they can perform.

"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" Spike cheers.

"Good luck," Falling Star says.

As they are heading to the stage, Sun has this uncomfortable feeling. She turns around behind the stage and see nothing. She simply shrugs it off, and head on the stage. Unknown to Sun, her suspicions is correct. Two eyes showing from the darkness are staring at Sun. they think ti will be the time to do something with her while no one is noticing. Just then Pinkie bangs on the drums and the others play their instruments and start singing.

The Rainbooms:

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Rainbow runs on the stage pushing Fluttershy and Sun a bit, but she doesn't seem to notice.

Rainbow Dash:

Awesome as I wanna be

The Rainbooms:

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Fluttershy is glaring at Rainbow Dash and she is not liking how she is behaving.

Rainbow Dash:

Awesome as I wanna be

First you see me riding on a sonic boom

Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune

There is nothin' you can do to beat me

I'm so good that you can't defeat me

As she sings, she end up getting into Applejack and Rarity's faces, which they are not completely approved of.

Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms:

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

As Rainbow Dash sings, Sun is starting to get worried on her playing, and might cause her to transform on stage. Before She can do anything, a hand had grab her arm and covers her mouth, so she can't speak, and drags her off the stage. Falling Star sees this, and decide to head at the back of the stage to see what is going on. When she reaches to the location, she is shocked to see what is going on. Sun ends up being captured by two mysterious figures. One of them has a cloth over Sun's mouth while the other one is trying to secure Sun with ropes.

Anger of seeing this, she runs toward this event, and spats, "Hey, get your hands off of my friend."

The two suspects are shocked to see they have been discovered, so they are trying to make a break for it with Sun hostaged. Sun is able to smash their foot with her and try to break for it. Falling Star is able to grab her, but the culprits grabs Sun by the ropes, and they're loose too, and she is still have the cloth slicking down her mouth. Falling Star and Sun try to fight them and hopefully get way, but the two kidnappers are putting up a fight.

Pulling all of her might, Falling Star angrily screams, "I said… let… her… go!"

Falling Star and Sun are able to pull hard enough for a piece of the rope to break and cause both of them to fall over. Sadly Falling Star and Sun fall on stage and ends up bumping to Rainbow Dash, who almost causes the pony ears to appear. The collision ends up knocking over Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity into the ground. When the lights to the gym come on, they can see the girls are on the ground. The magic appears on Rainbow has disappeared before anyone else can see. Rainbow Dash is looking at Falling Star kind of angry at her, but becomes shocked to see Sun tied up like this. Everyone in the audience gasp seeing the sight of Sun being tied up, even The Dazzling are stunned by this event.

Sun is able to get one of her hands free from the ropes to remove the cloth and says, "Alright, that was scary."

Falling Star helps Sun get up and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks for the help there," Sun answers.

Rarity comes over and scaredly asks, "Darling, what in the world happened, and why are you tied up with ropes."

Before Sun can answer, Fluttershy comes over and says, "Um guys, I think we sort of have a problem here."

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash asks with annoyance.

Fluttershy points her fingers towards the front of the stage. The Rainbooms can see everyone are still in shocked and are not sure what to make of this. Seeing this, they need to figure out an excuse or something to keep the audience entertained so they can talk about this whole event. The girls are also able to untie the ropes Sun has on her.

Nervous, Falling Star grabs the microphone and announces, "Um, The Rainbooms are facing some difficulties, so um…"

Just then Adagio who has appeared on stage grabs the microphone from Falling Star and announces, "So The Dazzlings will put on an intermission performance while the situation are sorted out."

Falling Star and the others are surprised that The Dazzlings are on stage. Looks like three sirens are up to something.

"Adagio what are you doing?" Falling Star asks while whispering.

Adagio holds the microphone so they can't be heard and answers, "Trying to save your necks at this point. I know real trouble when I see it, and I don't think the whole Sun being tied up is a publicity stunt."

Falling Star in defeat and says, "Okay, but we're going to talk about this later."

"Deal," Adagio says.

Falling Star and The Rainboom leave the stage so they can talk about the situation. When they're off the stage, The Dazzling put on an encore performance, but are saving the their best effort for the finals. When The Rainbooms are at backstage, Twilight and the others what answers.

"Sun, are you alright?" Twilight scaredly asks.

"What happened to you two?" Applejack asks.

"Why was Sun tied up like that," Rarity scaredly asks.

"These two strange people grabed Sun while she was on stage and tried to kidnap her," Falling Star explains.

The girls gasp hearing this.

"Did ether of you get a good look at them?" Rainbow asks.

"It was dark back there so neither of us got a good look at them. If it wasn't for Falling Star, I would have been kidnapped just now, " Sun answers.

"And now those two are long gone now," Falling Star adds.

Rainbow rubs her head and says, "Well I didn't appreciate being knocked down at the middle of the show, but you did save Sun, Falling Star."

"Yeah, you're a hero," Spike adds with a smile.

"Thanks," Falling Star says while her cheeks are blushing.

"But what did those girls what with Sun?" Pinkie asks.

"I don't know, but I think they're the same people who been following me for some time now," Sun answers.

Everyone nod their heads agreeing to the idea.

But Rainbow Dash says, "But I still didn't like being knocked down like that."

"Rainbow it's kind of a good thing, you almost pony up on stage. If that didn't happen then you would have exposed your magic," Sun says.

"It still didn't help much," Rainbow says looking annoyed.

Applejack comes in looking angry and says, "Well, it also didn't helped when you were trying to show off on stage… as usual."

Falling Star comes between the two and says, "Stop you two, we have much bigger worried."

Just then a familiar voice and boastful voice says, "Good show, "Rain-brooms.'"

They look to see Trixie with a smug on her face.

Trixie comes over to Falling Star and Sun as she says, "I especially liked the part where Falling Star and Sun pull that being tied up stunt and knocked out Rainbow Dash's mid-guitar solo!"

Falling Star becomes furious and exclaims, "That's observed, you actually think Sun could faked a stunt when I saw two strangers tying her up and tried to take her away! Are you nuts?!"

"She's right, Sun could have been taken to who knows where, and you think this is a joke," Fluttershy firmly adds.

"I can't believe you would think that," Twilight adds.

Trixie tries to be calm and says, "Okay, okay, like don't get your hair in a twist."

"Sorry, but that was no joke. Someone was actually trying to commit a crime against Sun, and kidnapping is one of them," Falling Star replies.

"Right… it's starting to make me wonder if you girls should be in the finals. I know, I should say that, but after what your saying, Sun shouldn't have to deal with this. Of course with what happened you might not even make it anyway. It wouldn't be too much of a decision for the judges," Trixie says as she apply her make up.

Sun and Falling Star look on the stage to see the Dazzling are done singing. They then walk to the opposite side of the stage where Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are. When The Dazzling reach the principals of the school, they start singing to them. They're gems start growing as they do so, and the principal and vice principal's eyes start to glow green and put in a daze. Sun and Falling star are wondering they are up to, but become distracted by the conversation of their friends.

Rarity worriedly says, "What can we do? There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!"

"Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity… that you won't get to play dress-up!" Applejack reamark with annoyance.

"You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!" Rarity angrily says glaring at Applejack.

Rainbow Dash pushes the two apart and says, "You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on."

"Who are you kidding? You know it isn't gonna be us," Fluttershy worriedly says.

Looking back on the stage, Principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna are going to announce the winner of the semi finals.

"The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals…" Principal Celestia announces.

Trixie is confident that she and her band are going to win, but she hears Principal Celestia announces, "The Rainbooms!"

"What?!" Trixie shockley exclaims.

"Huh?" The others say, confused as Trixie is.

Then Pinkie surprisingly asks, "Did they just say, "the Rainbooms"?!"

This makes Trixie very furious and The Rainbooms.

She stomps pass The girls as she angrily declares, "This isn't over!"

When Trixie is gone. Sun, Twilight and the others, excluding Falling Star and Spike make their way on the stage. The Dazzlings join the stage too. Sun really like to ask them about what they have done to the judges.

Principal Celestia says with a smile and says, "Congratulations, girls. You deserve it."

"Seriously?! We didn't even finish our…" Pinkie is about to say something, but Rainbow hits her on the arm with her elbow, making she she doesn't say anything.

Adagio says with a grin on her face and says, "See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms. We are really looking forward to it."

Rainbow has just about had it with those three and wants to say something, but Sun puts her arm in front of her, meaning she doesn't want her to do something she'll regret.

Sun comes up to them with her kind smile and says, "We're looking forward for it too. I hope we have a good time in the finals."

"That's very kind of you, but remember we won't go easy on you," Adagio says as she put her hand on Sun's shoulder.

Just then, Adagio has a strange sensation or magical feeling coming from Sun. Then her pendant shows a strange shine on it. Adagio has become confused and yet shocked. There is something extra special about Sun, and maybe the solution to their problem.

Adagio puts it off by showing her confident smile and says, "See you girls later."

When The Dazzlings walk down away, The Rainbooms, including Falling Star and Spike are making their leave out of the gym and are heading to the music room for the talk. Everyone are still in shocked to the event from earlier, and wonder if The Rainbooms being in the finals is such a good idea. However, they know Sun is a strong girl and won't let things like that stop her very easily. Trixie and the Illusions are glaring at The Rainbooms as they leave and think they should be at the finals.

Outside of the gym Adagio and her sisters are having a private conversation. Adagio is from Sun and know what that is. When she explains what it is, Arai and Sonata are in shock. All three of them can see Sun can help them with their problem. In fact, they can see that Sun is the one they have been searching for long time, the one who can help them with their situation. Adagio explain to them Sun needs to know about this, but with out her friends around. They decide to go find Sun, who is most likely to be with her friend.

As they walk around the school, Adagio is in deep in thought, and in a serious tone, she says in her thoughts, "I knew Sun is special, but I didn't realized she's this special. Sun is one, the one who can put the end to our consent feeding. The one who can end our curse once and for all."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Sirens Curse

After the semifinals, The Rainbooms are in the music room having a discussion, especially for the crazy day they have. They also want to talk about Sun's abduction attempt by the mysterious duo. Of course since they started the band the tension between them is only getting bigger.

"Well that surely turned out to be a crazy day," Spike says.

"You can say that again," Falling Star agrees.

Then then turns to Sun and asks, "Are you sure you and Sun are going to be okay?"

"We're fine. I'm just glad the strangers are long gone now," Sun answers.

"But they might be back," Twilight replies, sounding a bit sad.

"Then we need to be ready for it," Rainbow Dash adds.

Fluttershy is fixing her tambourine as she says acting suspicious about something, "This doesn't make any sense, we were awful? Don't you all think that is strange that we're the ones who made it to the finals."

Sun can remember what The Dazzlings do to the judges, and know what they are doing.

But before Sun can say anything, Rainbow Dash says, "We're should be glad this the little abducting event didn't mess us up."

"Rainbow, Sun could have been taken away," Falling Star says sounding upset.

"I know that," Rainbow Dash says looking annoyed.

Twilight comes sad and says, "Maybe it doesn't matter if we didn't make it to the finals, I don't think the counterspell would have worked anyway."

"Of course it would have worked, Twilight," Applejack says with reassurance.

But then glares at Rainbow Dash as she says, "Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!"

"Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight and Sun they're getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." Rainbow Dash says sounding annoyed.

Applejack glares at Rainbow Dash even more and no happy for what she just said. Sun feels like her feeling are getting a bit hurt when Rainbow says that, while Twilight eyes are and face are making a very sad expression as she steps back.

Then Rarity firmly says, "She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash!"

"Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to!" Rainbow exclaims.

"Our Band! Everyone excluding, Sun, Falling Star, and Spike shouts angrily at Rainbow, which she is not happy about.

Twilight sits on the ground feeling upset as she asks herself, "But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?"

Sun and Falling Star can see the situation is getting worse, and don't know what to do. They both turn back to see the tension between the others are getting worse.

Applejack angrily says, "It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash!"

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Rainbow Dash yells back.

Fluttershy comes in and furiously shouts, "I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!"

"I have the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" Rarity says.

This makes Applejack angry and exclaims, "Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'!"

"I care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!" Rarity yells angrily.

Pinkie comes between them and angrily shouts on the top of her lunges, "Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!"

Rainbow Dash shouts, "I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!"

"I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!" Rarity scream angrily.

"Me neither!" Applejack and Fluttershy angrily agrees.

Before long, the five girls are arguing with each other, not aware that the negative energy are being admitted from their bodies. Sun can see this is happening and needs to stop this before The Dazzlings hears them.

BEfore she can say anything, Falling Star can't take this anymore and furiously shouts, "That's it, enough of this! I'll bet you all don't know what you all are arguing about, anyway!"

"Why do you care, you're not even in the band?!" Rainbow remarks with an angry expression.

"Because her friends are?!" Applejack says.

"They're our friends too!" Rainbow Dash replies.

"Yeah, but you're not acting like it," Applejack yells back.

They then start arguing among themselves again, and this time, Falling Star has join in. the argument and distrust in each other is causing the negative energy to be exposed from their body. Sun tries their best to get their attention and tell them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. Twilight feels so upset and feeling turmoil within herself, the negative energy are admitting from her body too. What they don't know is that The Dazzling who are listening to the conversation are feeding the negative energy. Now they manage to feed seven of the eighth friend who are causing the negative energy to be released. After they finish, they decide to continue hearing the tension between them.

Aria says, "It looks like we didn't have to wait until the finals,"

"Yeah, but I can since we got the five girls, and those two Equestrian, but it seems Sun is the only one who isn't arguing," Adagio suspects looking at her pendant.

"No, but I think she's not looking very happy," Sonata replies peaking through the slightly open door.

"So, how exactly are we going to tell her?" Arai asks.

Before Adagio can answer, she start to hear footsteps coming from the door. They can tell the girls are coming out of the room. Not wanting to get caught, they run to the corner of the the hallway and hide there to see what is happening. They can see Applejack opening the door with an angry look on her face.

"If you want to be the star of the band then I'm out," Applejack angrily announces.

"Me too, this isn't fun anymore!" Pinkie says angrily.

Then Fluttershy leaves the room and says, "I quit too!"

"So do I!" Rarity adds walking away from the room.

The five friends leave the music room and are heading down the hallway opposite of The Dazzling directions.

Rainbow walks out of the room and angrily shouts, "Fine, be that way! I don't need you guys anyway!"

She then leave towards the direction of the Dazzlings, and she looking very upset.

The only ones who are in the music room are Sun, Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike. However with the others quitting on each other and not wanting to do with each other, there's not much point of being here anymore.

Falling Star sighs sadly says says, "I'm not taking this anymore. Come on Twilight, let's head home."

"But what about the sirens, and the counterspell to stop them?" Twilight asks looking upset.

Sun calms down Twilight showing a calm smile and says, "Don't worry, maybe I should talk to them."

"Are you sure?" Spike asks looking concerned.

"I'll be fine, I think you two should get back home and get some rest from all this. Besides, I was able to talk to them before, and I do have a few questions to ask them," Sun replies.

"Okay," Twilight replies.

"Hope everything works out," Falling Star says.

"I hope so too," Sun says.

Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike head down the hallway that will lead them to the portal, while Sun walks the opposite direction to find The Dazzlings, so she can talk to them. However, she ends up passing by the corner of the halls the sirens are at. They come out of their hiding spot to see Sun trying to find them, but they feel bad for Sun and what she friends has done.

"Well it looks like that band hits the dust," Aria bluntly says.

Sonata nods her head and says, "Yeah, poor Sun. I think Sun can use someone to talk to."

"I know I sometimes feel better with someone to talk to," Arai replies.

"And we'll be those someone to talk to," Adagio says, and walks over to Sun to talk to her.

Agreeing to the idea, Aria and Sonata follow Adagio so they can join her to confront with Sun

"Sun," Adagio calmly calls out.

Sun turns over to Adagio and her sister, but are showing calm and friendly smile. However, The Dazzling can see that Sun has been shedding little tears from her eyes.

"Hi Adagio, Aria, and Sonata. How are you doing?" Sun says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Doing fine," Sonata answers.

"Yeah, much better than what you just had," Aria bluntly answers.

Ignoring the remark, Adagio decide to talk to Sun and what they have heard from earlier.

"The point is, we heard what happened and how your friends stormed out the way they did," Adagio explains.

Then Adagio show sympathy and asks, "Why didn't you tell them to stop?"

"I guess because it's not really my place, and I tried to give them hints to what the others are trying to say, but I think they didn't catch on to how I feel about them letting these problems get to them," Sun explains feeling sad.

With a stern look, Adagio says, "Some friends, they didn't seem to care too much what almost happened to you or your feelings,"

"I don't think they noticed," Sun sadly replies.

"But they should have," Adagio replies feeling sad.

Sun sighs sadly and wishing her friends could see how sad and concern she feels for them. She also wish she has tried harder to tell them of what she thinks. Adagio and her sister can see Sun is feeling down, and since she is along, they think it's time for them to tell her.

With a deep breath, Adagio says, "Sun, there's something we need to tell you, but can we talk at the theater were the finals are being held."

"Okay," Sun nods her head.

After agreeing to listen to them, the four walk down the hall to leave the school to go to the theater where the finals are at. Sun is wondering what The Dazzlings, and suspect it might have something to do with the situation they are in. At the front of the school where the portal is Falling Star, Spike, and Twilight are about to head back home, but something within them think they should stay.

Twilight sadly says, "I don't know about this, Falling Star. I don't feel right leaving Sun like this."

"Me too. Sun did say she'll be okay, but I don't think she's being honest about it," Falling Star replies, agreeing to the statement.

"And I don't think most of us noticed," Spike sadly says.

The three of them start to think on how Sun is feeling throughout the competition and the time she does share her feelings. They thin start to realize Sun has been holding her true feeling about this back, and they need to talk to her before something happens.

Twilight says, "Maybe we can go talk to Sun and have her tell us what's on her mind,"

Falling Star smiles back and says, "I think that sounds like a good idea."

Agreeing to this, Twilight and Falling Star decide to go find Sun and hopefully to make things right.

Spike notices something going on at the front of the school and says, "Look, there she is!"

The two girls turn over to see Sun, but surprised to see who are with her.

"And The Dazzlings are with her?" Spike says looking confused.

Falling Star notices Sun and The Dazzlings are walking away from the school, and questionably asks, "Where are they going?"

Worried about Sun's safety, Twilight make a determine look and says, "Let's find out."

Wanting to protect their friend, they decide to follow them, but are being discreet about the situation. When they follow them, they are lead to the theater stage where the finals are. Sun and The Dazzlings are on the stage, while Twilight and the others are watching from the back stage.

"So what should we do?" Spike asks.

"We need to be quiet, we might be able to know more about the sirens that way?" Twilight says.

"That might be wise, I'm willing to bet they want to talk to Sun about their problem, but only want her to hear," Falling Star suspects.

"I remember you two telling us about it, but without know what problem it is, there's not much we can do," Twilight says.

Falling Star look on stage and says, "Looks like we're going to find out."

The three decide to hide out and listen in of the conversation. Sun and The Dazzlings are sitting on the stage so they can talk.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Sun asks.

"Well, it's about our gems, most importantly, the reason why we feed off negative energy," Adagio tries to say as she hold her pendants.

Then then takes a calm breath and finals answers, "You see, we weren't always sirens. In fact, we're cursed like that."

Sun eyes widen in a shock, but managed to calmly asks, "You three are cursed?"

The Dazzlings nod their heads and reply, meaning yes, they are cursed.

"How did this happen?" Sun asks.

"It's a long story, more like over a thousand years ago," Arai explains.

"Yeah. Believe it or not we used to be normal Merponies," sonata adds with a grin.

"Merponies" Sun questionably replies.

"Yes. A long time ago, my sisters and I used to be normal merponies. In fact, we were also a musical group back then and everypony in the sea kingdom loved us. We were very happy in our ocean home. Sadly after we were cursed we had no choice but to lead." Adagio explains.

"But how did you three get cursed like this?" Sun asks.

"An evil sorcerer was really jealous of us," Sonata relies.

"A sorceror?" Sun questionably replies.

"Yes. He name was Black Stone, he was the King's royal sorcerer and my sisters and I were part of his royal entertainers," Adagio explains

"Really?" Sun surprisingly asks.

Arai nods her head and says, "Yes. The problem is that Black Stone like to use his sea maci to pull terrible pranks on the people in the castle, and especially like playing pranks on the royal fool and other jesters. He never did like them."

"Even though we were only royal entrainers, Black stone was jealous of us because we worked hard on our singing and magic, and the merponies are starting to take notice," Sonata adds.

Then Aria explains. "One day Black stone went too far with his practical jokes, and the king fired him. Since Adagio was the oldest of us and had the stronger magic, she got his job as the royal sorcerer."

Adagio sighs sadly and say, "That's when things took the turn for the worse because Black Stone got so angry that he cursed ever merpony in the kingdome, turning all who loved there into sea coral, and he saved the worst trick for us. The turned us into these seaponies and our hearts into the gems you are seeing. The worst part is that the negative energy we feed are also what keep us alive, and nothing else can satisfy it. That's why we can't stop feeding negative energy. Black Stone was soon gone after that."

"And you thought by taking over Equestria or this world will help maintain your power and life energy?" Sun suspect.

"You got it," Aria answers.

Sun becomes very sad and says, "That's terrible. You three should have to live like this."

"We didn't want to, but we have no choice, until someone can help us break the curse," Adagio says.

"What do you man?" Sun asks.

"Well, during our journey, we ran into a orical, and he predict that someone who is willing to be our friend can help us break our curse, and might be able to bring out enough power to help us destroy Black Stone's magic once and for all," Adagio explains.

Then Sonata smiles and says, "That's why we came to you, we think you might be the one to break the curse."

Sun is completely shocked to hear this, including Twilight and the others who are hiding behind the stage hearing everything. Sun starts to wonder how can se break the curse.

Sun simply smiles and says, "I have to say your story is shocking, but I believe you. I don't know what I can do, but I'll try my best to break the curse."

Adagio and her sister smile to hear it. Twilight and Falling Star are proud of for wanting to help.

Then Sun asks, "But I want to know about a few things?"

"Name it," Arai replies.

"Did you three use your magic to manipulate Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna into getting me and my friends into the finals?" Sun asks.

Adagio and her sister laughs a bit. Then Adagio says, "Three words, guilty as charge."

"But why?" Sun asks.

Aria steps in and says, "We need you guys to get into the finals so we can feed on your negative energy, with all that is going on, you guys are about ready to burst. However after hearing the racket going on in the music room, we feed off of everyone's negative energy, everyone but you of course."

"Let me guess, you three knew my friends have Equestrian magic the whole time," Sun suspects.

"Yes. Everyone else are under lour spell, but not you and your friends. We suspect the reason why you aren't under our spell because you all possess a stronger magic. When we feed on your friends negative energy we feel it has to be the most powerful magic," Adagio explains.

Sun gasps realizing this and says, "The Magic of Friendship?"

"That's what the magic is called?" sonata asks.

"Yes, but after all this it doesn't seem to be like it anymore," Sun sadly answers.

Adagio and her sister are looking confused. Twilight and two of her friends are wondering the same thing. Sun knows that if she has to tell someone, she can tell The Dazzlings about it.

Sun sadly says, "Ever since my friends and I started this band they've been letting little and personal problems get to them. I guess I didn't say anything because I feel that it's not my place, not when I'm dealing with problems of my own right now, but what I do know that if we don't work out even the tiniest problem right from the star, The Magic of Friendship can be turned into something else."

Twilight and Falling Star are starting to feel very sad about this. They end up allowing The Dazzling to feed of their magic right from under their nose. What's worse, they allow little and personal things get to them, and cause the band and friendship to be torn apart. Twilight and Falling Star now what they need to do, but first they want to get some answers themselves. So they continue to listen in on the conversation.

Adagio says, "Sounds to me that friendship is not as easy as it sounds."

"I know, but apart of me wished I tried harder to keep the group together. I do want to help them, but I not sure how to say it, with my own dilemma," Sun replies.

"What kind of dilemma?" Sonata asks.

Sun turns to the girls and says, "You remember when you ask me about Equestria a year back?"

The Dazzling nod their heads in reply.

Then Sun sadly explains, "I few month ago during a dance called Fall Formal, Falling Star the girl you saw me with stole, Twilight's crown and brought it here. When we were able to win it back, Twilight put the crown on my head, and it was able to help me remember everything. I remember that I used to live in Equestria like you did, but because I made this place my home I decided to stay. After a while I kind of start missing Equestria, my family and everything I left back there. I just didn't want to say what was bothering me to make my friends worry,. Since you guys been using your magic on the students and my friends arguing, it's become harder to tell them, that's what partly lead to this."

The Dazzling and Sun friends from behind the curtains are speechless. They have no clue Sun has this kind of sad emotions locked up in her heart. Twilight and Falling Star has some parts of the story from the sleepover, but looks like they haven't been told about everything.

Then Sonata says, "Wow, I had no clue you have such negative feeling inside of you."

"I agree with Sonata on this one. You have that much negative emotions with negative energy and you like… refused to let it out," Aria replies.

"I have to say, you sure do know how to bring a smile on everyone's faces, but not so good on expressing your true emotions to others," Adagio adds.

"You have a point about that," Twilight's voice replies.

The girls turns around and are shocked they are not alone here.

Sun questionably says, "Twilight!"

At no time, Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike walk out of the curtains and are heading to the others on stage. Sun and The Dazzlings are clueless to see what they're doing here. Sun assumed they're already home .

Twilight shows a sad expression and says, "Sun I heard what you all said and you're so right."

"About our problem with the curse," Aria bluntly asks.

Twilight nods her head and says, "Yes, but about what's been going on with our group. I just can't believe there was all this tension going on and I didn't noticed it."

"And about you've been keeping your feelings locked up," Spike adds.

Then Falling Star asks," Why didn't you tell us how you feel?"

"I guess, I didn't want you all to worry, and with The Dazzling casting their spell on everyone, I'd figure we should put that first before my feeling," sun sadly answers.

Twilight gives Sun a hug and says, "Sun, your feeling are just as important, and I'm sorry I didn't noticed it. In fact, all three of us are. I'm the one who supposed to know all the answers, and I've done since I got here is let you down."

Sun simply slimes back and says, "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers, but you can count on your friends to help you find them."

Seeing Sun smiles, Twilight realizes what needs to be done.

She smiles back, and says, "I think you already have, and I'm proud of you on what you're trying to do for The Dazzlings, even though they are doing something bad."

"Yes, I just wish I can help them solve it," Sun replies.

"Don't worry, as long, as we work other we can fix this," Falling star remarks happily.

The three girls then give each other a hug, knowing that they are good friends. The Dazzling watching this, thinks it's sweet. Well, except for Aria, who she thinks it's kind of sappy for her taste. After the hug, Sun walk over to The Dazzlings with Twilight, Spike, and Falling Star behind her.

Twilight says, "Girls, I know it's wrong for us to eavesdrop the way we did, but what I say for all of us is that we're going to help you and Sun find a way to remove your curse."

"If Twilight is in, then I'm in. Besides, I kind of know what I put Sun through when I let my jealousy get the better of me," Falling Star says.

"In your case, you were able to chance, but I don't think Black Stone will ever change his ways, and we weren't much better than he is, in the end," Adagio remarks.

"Right," Falling Star says with a grin on her face.

"But how are we going to do this?" Sonata asks.

"Well it will be a good idea to reverse the spell you put on everyone," Twilight suggests.

"But first, we need to get the others and tell them what's going on," Spike adds.

"Will we be able to do it by tonight?" Falling Star asks.

"Well as push comes to shove, you girls might be able to put all this together, so we have faith in you," Adagio replies.

Sonata starts to think about it and says, "What does push and shove have something to do with having faith in someone."

Adagio facepalm her hand, Aria rolls her eyes in annoyance, and Sun Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike starts to laugh.

Aria says looking annoyed, Go back to sleep, Sonata."

Agreeing with the plan, Sun and her friends are going to find the others to get this situation under control, while The Dazzlings get things ready for tonight. However, when they asked Principal Celestia where they are, she explains to them that they all quit the Battle of the Band, so they're not playing in the finals tonight, so Trixie and the Illusions are. It doesn't fully matter since, they're mostly going to help them. They all leave the school grounds go find where their friends are, and put an end to this feud.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Reuniting the Rainbooms

Late int he afternoon, Sun, Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike are at Rainbow's house. Luckily Rainbow's parents let her in and want her to help get her out of her room. As they walk upstairs, Twilight and the others are looking around Rainbow's house to see the sports trophies and pictures they have. Her parents are very proud of her.

Falling Star asks, "So remind me why we're going to Rainbow's house first?"

"Because she's the one who really need to hear this first. Plus, I have a little trick for her," Sn answers, as they reach Rainbow's bedroom door.

Sun knocks on the door.

She then hears Rainbow asking, "Who is it?"

"Rainbow is me, Sun, and I'm with Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike," Sun answers.

"What do you want?!" Rainbow asks loudly through the door.

"We need you to make up with the others!" Sun answers loudly through the door.

"Why?!" Rainbow asks, and the girls hear her through the door.

"Because we're friends and you owe them an apology!" Sun firmly answers with a loud voice

However, Rainbow angrily asks in a loud voice, "Why are you yelling at me?! They're the one who are complaining about their own problem and didn't care about my band!"

Sun makes a serious look, but firmly explains in a loud voice, "That's because you haven't been listening to them, just because you started it doesn't make it your band. The band belongs to all of us, not just you. Fluttershy worked hard on her songs and really wants the band to play them, but you only cared about yourself being the star and no one else. In case you haven't noticed Rainbow, we're kind of upset with you for acting that you need to be in the spotlight. Plus because of this, The Dazzling were able to feed off of your negative energy because you and the others didn't couldn't work out this problem, and it made things worse not only for you, but for all of us including The Dazzlings and everyone else in the school for that matter We need you Rainbow, everyone does, especially your friends."

She then waits to hear what Rainbow is going to say, but no answers.

"Rainbow, are you even listening to me?!" Sun asks in a serious tone.

But no answer.

To Sun, this is the last straw as she firmly says, "Rainbow Dash, if you don't open this door by the time I count to three, then you leave me no choice but to make sure your room completely unlivable."

But Twilight skeptically asks, "Is that necessary?"

"If it's get Rainbow to let us in, then that's the way it's going to be," Falling Star says.

"One, two, three! I warned you!" Sun angrily says as she counts and is going to make Rainbow's room unlivable.

Sun start sot bang on the door with her fisht and she's doing it really hard. Twilight and Falling Star are kind of skeptic about Sun's action, but if it helps get Rainbow to come out, then they need to let Sun do her thing. In her bedroom, Rainbow is having a pillow over her head trying to get the banging out of her ears, hoping Sun will leave, no luck though.

Rainbow can't take this anymore, she she takes the pillow off of her head and says, "Okay."

But Sun is still banging her fists on the door.

Then Rainbow says, "Fine."

Then Rainbow opens the unlocks the door and start to open the door causing Sun to stop baging on it.

Not in a good mood, Rainbow says, "Come in, just stop banging on my door already."

She then let Sun and the others into her room. Each of them sit on different sides of her bed, while Rainbow is lying down on her bed with her face forward.

"You okay?" Sun asks.

"Besides the fact you made me realizing that I'm totally the biggest jerk on the face of the earth," Rainbow Dash says with her face on the bed.

"You kind of are," Falling Star mutters.

Twilight then elbow Falling Star on the side, teeling to not say something that will make it worse.

Falling Starlight reacts and says,"What, she is?!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to rub it in," Twilight firmly replies.

Rainbow sits up and says, "It's okay, I deserve it. I can't believe I got such a big head and a huge ego. You guys are my friends and I treated you all like dirt. If I can start all this over again, I'll do it in a heartbeat."

"It's okay Rainbow, so we have a lot of bumps and bruises, but it doesn't change the way about our friendship," Sun says.

"I hope so, but how can I make it up to them?" Rainbow asks, still feeling guilty.

Sun holds her hand with two fingers sticking out, and says, "Two words; video chat."

"Right," Rainbow says with a smile.

At no time, Rainbow Dash reaches her laptop and is traveling to video chat with the others, but so far no answer.

Rainbow sighs sadly seeing this coming, and says, "They're not answering."

"Try again, I'm going to text them," Sun informs.

She tne brings out her phone sand uses it to text the others. Sun writes, "Rainbow is trying to video time you on your computers or laptops. Please answer, this is a 411 emergency." In no time, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy answer the message and contact Rainbow on the video chat. Since this is an emergency, answering the chat is a must.

"Hey guys," Pinkie says.

"We got Sun's message," Rarity says.

"And said that it's urgents that we answer the call," fluttershy adds.

"So what's the big emergency?" applejack asks.

Sun sits next to Rainbow Dash hoping to give her some confidence, and says, "Rainbow Dash has something important to say."

Rarity smiles seeing Sun is helping, she has the courage to talk to them.

"I owe you all an apology, I made the band all about me, but really it takes all of us to put the band together. I was selfish and a big ego to boot. I'm sorry for how I acted," Rainbow apologizes.

The others on the video chats, are looking sad and can tell Rainbow really means it when she's apologizing to them for she acted.

Sun comes in to the scene, "Also, you all also need to apologize to each other as well. Ever since we started this bad, you've been letting little things get to you, and none of us really talked the situations out with each other. Because of this, The Dazzlings were able to feed of the negative energy from inside you, even though the magic is the magic of friendship. If we don't work all the problem out now, then there is no way to use the magic within us, that probably why the counterspell hasn't been working. It made me feel very worried about you, and I wanted to say something but felt it wasn't my place to do so."

Hearing all this, Rainbow and the others are starting to feel bad for this. They allowed their own personal problem to get in the way of their friendship. Now they know, they need to fix this right away before it falls apart.

Applejack the first to say this and says, "Gosh, we really mess this one up."

"Yeah, sorry I got to caught up with my costumes," Rarity apologizes.

"That's okay, I'm sorry for acting like that towards them, and Rainbow, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Applejack apologized.

Then Rainbow says, "That's okay, and Fluttershy, I'm sorry for not letting you play any of your songs."

"That's alright," Fluttershy says.

Then Pinkie sadly says, "Let's face it, we're all responsible for how the band turned out, and it broke us all, except you Sun."

"Yeah, and Falling Star, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Rainbow replies.

Falling Star smiles and says, "That's okay, I'm sorry I got so angry."

"Well now that everything is worked out, we can do what it takes to break the spell," Twilight says.

"But how, we're not playing in the competition anymore," Rainbow Dash says.

"Who says anything about being in the competition for the counterspell," Falling Star asks with a grin on her face.

Twilight knows what Falling Star is saying and replies," She's right, we don't need to be in the finals to play the spell. All we need to do is to find a place where we can be heard, and make it so everyone, including The Dazzlings can hear them."

"There's a hill next to the theater, and it's enough for all of us," Fluttershy suggest.

"That a good place to play Fluttershy, but how are we supposed to play from up there. Everyone might not be able to hear us.," Rainbow asks not sure about the plan

Then Sun says, "I know just the girl to ask for the help, and I'm sure she'll gladly accept. Besides I can tell she's not under the siren's spell.

"Who," Everyone in the room asks.

"Vinyl Scratch," Sun answers.

"Vinyl?" The girls reply with confused look.

"I've noticed that she's been wearing her headphones a lot, even whr The Dazzlings are performing, so chances are she hadn't heard them sing at all therefore, not falling under their spell," Sun explains.  
Then Sun says, "Either way, you guys are not going to believe what The Dazzlings told me."

"Are they going to throw an awesome, super, spectacular, music party?!" Pinkie asks with a grin.

Looking a bit confused by Pinkie's suggestion, Sun simply says with a skeptic look, "Uh, no."

Pinkie simply frowns hearing that her answer is wrong.

Then Sun explains, "It turns out, they're mostly doing this because they need to constantly feed on negative energy, like life energy. It turns out an evil sorcerer named Black Stone, who was jealous of them, cast an evil curse on them and everyone in the kingdom. The Dazzling were merponies until they been cursed into sirens, and turned everyone in the kingdom into sea coral. The sorcerer was gone right after that, and they been searching for a cure."

The girls excluding, Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike gasp in horror to hear the news. They are having a trouble believing The Dazzlings has gone through something that terrible.

"Is that true?!" Applejack asks looking scared.

"Sadly it is," Sun sadly answers.

"That's terrible," Fluttershy replies.

"Dreadful," Rarity says.

"That's so mean," Pinkie adds.

"Yeah, but what can we do to help?" Rainbow asks.

"We need to find away to break that curse," Sun answers.

The Twilight says, "And maybe the counterspell can help,"

"That could work, but what song are we going to play." Rarity asks.

"I don't think it matters what songs we play as long as we do it together as friends," Twilight answers.

Then Rainbow says, "Fluttershy, we're going to need your song for it."

Fluttershy smiles hearing that one of her songs is finally going to be played.

Then Applejack says,"We're about to help The Dazzlings and save the world here, personally, I think we should do it in style, Rarity."

Rarity smiles after hearing that, as she happily says, "I thought you never asked. Take a look at all the outfits I got for you."

She uses her computer to send an email to each of her friend the clothes they are going to wear. She even sends outfits for Sun, Twilight, and Falling Star to Sun's cell phone.

Rarity remembers and says, "And I made one for you too, Falling Star,"

Falling Star looks a bit confused and says, "Me?"

"Of course, you're a part of the group too, so need to be professional," Rarity answers.

Falling Star blushes after hearing that.

Then she asks, "Do you think I should make some outfits for The Dazzlings too?"

"Actually Adagio got their costumes covered. I'm kind of amazed that she has much knowledge as fashion as you do," Sun explains.

Rarity gets excited and says, "Ooh, maybe we can share fashion tips."

"As much as I like to bring up the conversation, but the Finals we'll be starting in an hour," Applejack says looking at her cell phone for the time.

Realizing that the finals are going to happen song, the girls rush over to get things ready.

At that time, Sun explains, "Then we need to hurry. To tell you the truth, I have a bad feelings about the sirens pendants, and about how that sorceror mysterious disappeared after he cast his curse on The Dazzlings."

With no time, Sun and the others are gathering their instruments, costumes, and other things they're going to need. Sun then uses her phone to make a quick call, she thinks this is one person she can count on for help. After getting everything ready, they all rush over to meet each other at the theater where the finals are. Sun is starting to worry for The Dazzlings, wondering about what happened to the sorcerer after he placed the curse on them and everyone in their home. She hopes she and her friends can help save the school and The Dazzlings before it's too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Rainbow Rocks Battle

Sometime later, the finals of the Battle of the Bands just started, and Trixie and the Illusions are the first band to play. Trixie is wearing a special magician's outfit for the occasion while her friend are wearing the same outfits from before. As Trixie sings, her friends play along with their samplers.

Trixie Lulamoon:

Ya better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

And I captivate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

The Illusions:

Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh

Trixie Lulamoon:

Ya better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

See me dominate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

The Illusions:

Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh

As Trixie and the Illusions are playing on stage with the audience watching, The Dazzlings are back stage waiting for Sun to bring the others. Even though they have faith in her, they wish she will hurry so she can help them with their major problem. Adagio and her sister are wearing special outfits for the finals, and really like the outfits in choice, but are still waiting for Sun and her fiends to come.

"I wonder where Sun is?" Sonata asks.

"Yeah, we're supposed to go on after Trixie and the Illusions," Aria adds.

"Don't worry girls, she'll be here and she'll bring the others too," Adagio says with reassurance.

She then worriedly mutters so her sister won't hear, "I hope she comes in time before we go on."

Luckily for The Dazzlings, Sun and her friends are close to the theater. After being dropped off at the parking lot, they gather their stuff and put them on the hill a little ways away from the theater. They also dressed up in the performance outfit, Rarity has made for them. After they finish with that, Sun and her friends run to go find The Dazzlings before they go on. The others are wondering why Sun is in a rush, and looking worried about something.

"Sun, why are we trying to hurry, it's going to ruin our outfits?" Rarity asks.

"Because if I'm right this, then Adagio and her sisters are in big trouble. I only hope I'm wrong," Sun answers.

After some time running to where the finals are, they go to the back of the stage to see if The Dazzling are around before they go on.

Rainbow see them waiting for their turn and calls out, "There they are!"

Then Sun calls out, "Adagio, Aria, Sonata!"

Adagio and her sisters her Sun calling them. They turn to see her with her friend heading towards them.

Sonata happily says, "Hey guys, you made it!"

"Yeah, and I brought the others with me too," Sun answers.

Then Applejack says, "Don't worry, Son told us what happened and we're going to do what we can to help you with this curse."

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata smile to hear it, and they are more than eager to help.

"Thanks," Adagio replies.

Sun comes up to Adagio and asks, "Adagio can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Adagio replies.

"I remember you told me the sorceress, Black Stone was soon gone after he cast his spell," Sun says.

"Yes?" Adagio replies looking confused.

"When you said he was soon gone after that, when did he disappear?" Sun asks.

Adagio and her sister starts to think about it, and they soon remember when this happen.

Sonata answers, "You know, it was right after he put that curse on us, we have no clue where he went after that."

"We looked all over the kingdome and we have no clue where he went," Arai says.

"Or where he is now," Adagio adds.

"That's strange," Sun says, trying to think about it.

Sun then start to notice The Dazzlings eyes are giving a bright green glow, and their dependents are glowing a bright red color.

Sun notices this and says, "Your pendants are glowing a lot brighter than usual."

"Might be the effect of the negative energy we fed on you girls," Adagio suggests.

"Maybe," Sun says, looking suspicious about the pendants.

Sun is starting to worry about this, and is fearing her direction might be right. On stage, Trixie and the Illusions are on their final verse of the song.

Trixie Lulamoon:

Ya better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

See me dominate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!

When they finish with their verse, fireworks comes out from the back of the theater and laughs from the sky. Everyone in the audience cheer for them. Now it's The Dazzlings to give their final performance. As Trixie and the Illusions leave the stage, they show confident looks on their faces as they pass The Dazzlings.

"Try to top that," Trixie remarks with confidence.

"Oh gosh, I don't know if we can," Adagio says acting surprised, but really being sarcastic about it.

Then Adagio and her sisters laugh about it.

Sun giggles seeing this and asks with a smug on her face, "You wanted to say that, didn't you?"

"I sure did," Adagio replies.

With that The Dazzlings are ready to go on the stage to sing.

"Looks like it's your time to go one, be ready for this," Sun says.

"I'm ready, I only hope this works," Adagio replies.

"Me too," Sun says.

With that The Dazzling enter the stage. When the music start playing everyone are ready to listen to the next band. The Dazzling make their entrance, but Sun is starting to notice the negative energy from the audience are admitting into their pendants as the Dazzlings start to sing.

The Dazzlings:

Ahh, ah-ah, ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Sun and her friends are starting to get scared from what is happening. Excluding Sun, the others are wondering what is going on.

"What's going on?!" Rainbow asks.

"Why are they still feeding on negative energy?" Fluttershy adds looking scared.

"Yeah. I'd figure getting our energy will keep them from feeding for a while," Rarity replies.

Sun scaredly says, "I was afraid of this, I think The Dazzlings are being controlled by their pendants."

"She's right, I saw the green glow from their eyes, and it's possible the sorcerer has been keeping an eye on them to be sure they feed on negative energy," Twilight specifies.

Then Falling Star says, "So this sorceror has bigger plans for them than just cursing them."

"Then we must hurry, we don't snap them out of it, they'll take control of everyone," Applejack says.

"Let's get to the hilltop. We're meeting Vinyl there," Sun informs.

With that, Sun and the others leave the stage and head back to the hilltop where they drop off their stuff. As they are setting up for their special counterspell, The Dazzling are still singing, and their music is captivating the audience into their music and spell.

The Dazzlings:

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Adagio Dazzle:

Welcome to the show

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

Adagio Dazzle:

We're here to let you know

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Adagio Dazzle:

Our time is now

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

The Dazzlings:

Your time is running out

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:

Ah, ah, ah

The Dazzlings:

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah...

As The Dazzling are continuing their performance, Sun and her friends are at the hilltop with their outfits on and their instruments. They are hoping this place will be a perfect spot to play the spell, but are waiting for their assistance to arrive.

Then the girls hear someone calling out, "Hey Sun!"

The girls turn to see Vinyl Scratch riding in her car.

Sun happily days, "Vinyl, you made it,"

"Yep, and I brought my special car with me," Vinyl says as she push the button to her car.

The girls are shocked to see her car is transforming into a large d.j station, with speakers and lights. The girls are comply astonished by it. With quick plugging, and fixing up, they have everything ready to play the counterspell. On Stage, as The Dazzlings are singing, they are already casting their spell.

The Dazzlings:

Feel the wave of sound

As it crashes down

Red soundwaves are showing up in the sky and back down towards everyone in the audience. Now everyone are under their spell.

The Dazzlings:

You can't turn away

We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay

Just then the pendants grow so bright that a light appears in the area.

The Dazzlings:

We will be adored

Then the Dazzlings are being lifted in the air and the pendants and magic start to transform the Dazzlings

The Dazzlings:

Tell us that you want us

Sonata gain pony like ears on her head and a long extended hair.

The Dazzlings:

We won't be ignored

Arai also has the same transformations Sonata has.

The Dazzlings:

It's time for our reward

Then Adagio gains the ear and long extened hair as well.

The Dazzlings:

Now you need us

Come and heed us

And for the finishing transformation. Adagio and Aria gain purple transparent wings while Aria gain a greenish blue transparent wings. Now their transformation is complete and their power fully restored.

The Dazzlings:

Nothing can stop us now

As they finish the version of the song, they are interrupted to hear someone playing loud music over theirs.

The Rainbooms:

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

I've got the music in me

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

The Dazzling look on the hill top to see The Rainbooms are the one playing the music. Of course they know it must be the counterspell.

Twilight Sparkle:

Don't need to hear a crowd

Cheering out my name

As Twilight sings, everyone including The Dazzlings are snapping out of the spell.

Twilight Sparkle:

I didn't come here seeking

Infamy or fame

The Rainbooms:

The one and only thing

That I am here to bring

Is music, is the music

Everyone in the audience are enjoying the song and The Rainbooms.

The Rainbooms:

Is the music in my soul

Gonna break out (Out!)

Applejack gain her pony ears and tail, but has a red streak along with the transformation.

The Rainbooms:

Set myself free, yeah

Rarity transform with her ears and tail, but has a blue and pink streak along with it.

The Rainbooms:

Let it all go (Go!)

Just let it be, yeah

Fluttershy spins herself as she plays her tambourine and transform. She gains wings, pony ears and extended hair with purple and bright green streak.

The Rainbooms:

Find the music in your heart

Rainbow Dash shreds as she plahy her guitar and transform with her ears, wings and rainbow extended tail. Pinkie Pie plays her drums as she gain her pony ears and extended puffy tail with purple and blue streaks.

The Rainbooms:

Let the music make you start

Sun and Twilight also transform with their pony ears, alicorn wings, and extended hair, but Twilight also gain a bright blue streak.

To set yourself apart

With all of them transformed they have the magic to break the spell and save everyone including the Dazzlings. However, The Dazzlings admit green glow from their eyes, and are about to do another trick.

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" Adagio remarks.

With that The Dazzlings star to sing their hypnotic music again.

The Dazzlings:

What we have in store (ah-ah)

All we want and more (ah-ah)

We will break on through (ah-ah)

As they sing, everyone in the audience has also fallen under their spell again, and the magic is only getting stronger.

The Dazzlings:

Now it's time to finish you!

Singing that finals versus, The Dazzlings eyes become bright read and their pendants release this magical dark energy. Using the magic they contain, The Dazzling creates their true siren versions of themselves in the sky. The Rainboom are shocked to see this event, and the Dazzling sends the sirens after them. The sirens surround the The Rainbooms waiting for the moment to attack. Sun, Twilight, and The others are still stunned to see this happening.

Twilight and Sun look to see the Dazzlings are starting to make their move and attack them. Vinyl puts the setting on her d.j system, and The Rainbooms begin playing music and rainbow music waves cause the sirens to scatter. Rarity plays her keytar and makes diamond appar and hit the purple siren. Fluttershy plays the tambourine making pink butterflies shoot to the blue sirens.

Sun and Twilight sings and makes stars and appear and are heading to the yellow sirens. Adagio grits her teeth in anger, and the yellow sirens sings out loud sending a red music wave stopping the magic from reaching her. The other two join in and are singing with music waves pushing The Rainbooms down. Finally the music waves knock them over and Twilight drops the microphone on the ground, rolling to Falling Star's feet. The Dazzlings are preparing to do another attack, and it looks hopeless for The Rainbooms. Sun then realizes what is going on, and they need help. She look to see Falling Star, and knows just waht to do.

Sun calls out, "Falling Star, we need you!"

Falling Star is shocked to hear this, and still very afraid to go on stage. On the other hand she knows her friends needs her. Since Rarity has made her the a black and pink striped blouse, with a red skirt, black tights, and black boots, Falling Star is glad to have the outfit now. She comes over to the friends, and hoping to help. Vinyls set the drum beating, and Falling Star starts to sing her heart.

Falling Star:

You're never gonna bring me down

You're never gonna break this part of me

My friends are here to bring me 'round

Not singing just for popularity

Falling Star help Sun and Twilight get up, and wants them to be by her side. The is really starting to annoyed the Dazzlings.

Sun, Falling Star, and Twilight Sparkle:

We're here to let you know

That we won't let it go

Along with The three singing, The others start to play their instruments as she sing.

The Rainbooms:

Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow

Sun, Falling Star, and Twilight Sparkle:

And you can try to fight

But we have got the light of

As they singing, the sirens form starts to charge at them with full force.

The Rainbooms:

Friendship on our side!

They think play their hearts and friendship out to everyone in the audience.

The Rainbooms:

Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

As they perform, they unleash a stronger magical waver pushing the sirens back. It hits the audience and the Dazzlings, causing the audience to snap out of the spell.

The Rainbooms:

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

The wave even snap The Dazzling out of the spell as well.

The Rainbooms:

Here to sing our song out loud

Just then Falling Star is being lifted up in the air and glowing a bright red color.

The Rainbooms:

Get you dancing with the crowd

Falling Star then gains pony ears, just like The Rainbooms.

The Rainbooms:

As the music of our friendship

Then Falling Star feels the Magic of Friendship, and gaining and extended ponytail too.

The Rainbooms:

Survives, survives!

With The Magic of Friendship having more power, the seven friends glow their original color and lifted to at Falling Star's side.

All:

Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

The magic within each of the eight friends form together and are forming into something amazing, and then it sprouts wings. Soon everyone starts to sing along with The Rainbooms.

All:

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As The Dazzlings regain themselves, they see that the counterspell is working. As they look, they are surprised to see a giant alicorn with eight colored streaks in the sky.

All:

As the music of our friendship

Survives, survives, survives!

With that, The magical alicorn uses The Magic of Friendship to blast the sirens causing them to disappear, and The Dazzlings. The Dazzlings are stunned to feel the magic, but mostly their pendants. The magic is so strong that it causes their pendants to shatter into pieces. When everything is clear, everyone including The Rainbooms can see The Dazzlings are on the ground and they look fine. The Three sister rub their heads since they have a full force of the blast. When the are better, they can see their pendants are broken, but their pendants are still glowing.

"Our pendants… " Adagio says looking shocked.

"They broke!" Sonata replies.

"I doubt the curse is supposed to break like that," Arai adds.

Sun runs to The Dazzlings and see they are fine, but can see the pendants glow. Just then, Sun is starting to see them reacting, and is fearing the worst.

Sun screams to warn them"Girls, get out of the way!"

Hearing Sun, and see the pendants reacting, The Dazzlings run to Sun and want and explanation. Sun just lead them to where her friends are. Just then the pendants unleash a magical blast. Then the magic remains in the pendants leave them, and is starting to take on a different form. Everyone, including The Rainbooms and Dazzling gasp in shock seeing this.

The magic from the pendants transformed into a strange man on the stage. The man has silver hair, black skin, and bright red eyes, and bright red transparent wings on his back. The man is wearing a black cloak, and has a large black orb with a bright red crystal in his hands. The man makes a dark merpony form appear in the sky. The merpony has the same black skin, and bright red eyes, and the Black orb with a red crystal inside on his chest, but looks very evil.

The Dazzlings gasp in fear recognizing the merpony form in the sky and scaredly says, "Black Stone!"

Sun, Twilight, and all of their friends gaps in horror hearing the name. This is the same merpony who cursed The Dazzlings long ago, and now he finally make an appearance in this world. Now that he is here, he is able to go on his plans. It looks like the Battle of the Bands is not fully over until they take this sea sorceror out for good.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Power of Friendship and Music

Everyone who are at the theater is completely shocked and scared to see what is happening. A mysterious man that turns out to be Black Stone, the same sorcerer who cursed The Dazzlings has come out of their pendants. He then uses his magic to puts the The Dazzlings' pendants and he uses the magic along with his own. He then put a force field on the audience and then puts them under his control.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Pinkie nervously asks.

"Oh I don't know, darling…" Rarity asks calmly.

But then angrily screams, "Does a man with a sea pony and an evil magical orb look normal to you?!"

Pinkie laughs nervously, and says, "No, guess it's not."

"Black Stone looks around to see is he has everyone captive, but then notice the 12 friends are on top of the hill. He makes a smirk on his face seeing three of them with the others.

"Well well well, if it isn't my three favorite suckers," Black Stone remarks.

Adagio becomes anger by his remarks and exclaims, "What are you doing here Black Stone?!"

"I know why, it's because Black Stone was using your three the whole time," Sun firmly explains.

Black Stone becomes a bit surprised to hear Sun confronting him.

He then chuckles evilly and says, "Well, it seems the little special princess become aware of my plan,"

"I thought it was strange when they told me that you disappeared after you put the curse on them. Everything that happened to The Dazzling that involves them feeding on negative energy was so you can gain more power from their pendants," Sun explains.

"That's right, after I cursed them I hid myself, my magic orb, and my magic in their pendants and been using them for a thousand years collecting negative energy and magic they come across, but you keep interfering," Black Stone confirms it.

Then he announces, It doesn't matter at this point, with the Equestrian magic from your school, your friends, and The Dazzlings heart to control, I will create my ideal world where I will rule with an iron hoof!"

"You won't get away with this!" Sun angrily declares.

"Who's going to stop me?!" Black Stone loudly remarks.

"I am!" Sun says.

"And us too!" Twilight says.

Falling Star and the others run to Sun and Twilight to help confront with the evil sea sorceror.

Black Stone laughs and says, "Don't make me laugh!"

Black Stone then uses the magic of his orb and the three pendants on Sun and the others. Since Sun and the girls are ponies up, and still have their instruments, they use the to create sonic waves to attack Black Stone. However, the siren comes to make a move. The siren in the sky uses a forcefield around himself. He then uses his magic to create s black. The blast is coming too strong for The Rainboom. It ends up sending them back and rolling down the fill. The Dazzlings run down the hill to see if they can help them. Luckily, it looks like they are unharmed.

Adagio helps Twilight and Falling Star as she asks, "Are you all alright?"

"I think so," Twilight says.

As they are getting up the hill to try again, Black Stone then uses his magic to spread it all over the city. If this keep up, his magic will affect the entire world, and nothing will be able to stop him.

Applejack scaredly shouts, "It's no use, his magic's too strong!"

Seeing all this really shocked Adagio and her sister, and the guilt they are having is becoming to hard to keep in.

Sonata starts to cry and shouts, "Oh, this is our fault!"

"t's all of our fault, Sun!" Sonata repeats herself as she face Sun.  
"Sonata!" Sun says with a shock, she then hugs Sonata to help her.

Then in tears Sonata screams, "It's because of me and my sisters that this is happening, it's all our fault!"

Then Adagio sadly says, "She's right, we to blame for this."

"We messed up big time," Arai replies, feeling guilty.

But Sun calmly says, "You're not to blame, Black Stone fooled you three from the beginning into his plans."

However Adagio protest, "But still, we ended up caring for ourselves after being cursed, never cared about anything else."

"That is, until we met you," Aria sadly adds, but ends up showing a smile on her face.

Hearing what Aria says, Sun questionably says, "Me?"

"You made us realized that we don't need to be loved and adored to get ponies to like us," Aria explains.

Then Sonata says, "You've been willing to be our friends, and we really appreciate it, and it's the first time in a long time that someone enjoyed listening to our music without being put under our spell."

Adagio smiles and says, "Sun I speak for myself and my sisters is that we're glad that we met you and your friends."

"We only wish we could have met you more often," Adagio adds.

"And glad we met you back at the diner," Sonata replies happily.

Sun feels a bit blushes after hear, and says, "Thanks girls."

But then Sun starts to feel something strange, like she is feeling some magic in the area. She look around to see where Black Stone is holding the orb and the pendants. She can't see them glowing a different shine than they use to. Just then, Sun realizes what's happening, and what she is feeling.

And idea just hits Sun and exclaims, "That's it!"

Hearing the scream, the others look at Sun. Sun then calms herself down, she she can tell the others about what she is talking about.

"I know how to beat him, but we all need to work together," Sun says, looking at The Dazzlings.

Adagio and her sister are looking a bit confused at first, until they understand what Sun is talking about.

"You don't mean us?" Sonata asks looking scared.

Sun nods her head with a smile.

"But without our pendants, we can't sing," Aria says.

"Are you sure?" Sun replies.

Adagio and her sister start to think about that, and they never try to sing without them. They all agree with Sun to give it a try. When they start singing, they are stunned to hear their voices are fine, and are singing perfectly.

Sonata shockley says, "We… we can still sing!"

"But how?" Aria asks.

Sun smiles and says, "Because you allowed true friendship into your hearts, and your hearts are sensing it right now. That's the true way for me to help you break the curse, and we need you, and you need us, your friends."

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata start to think about it, and can see that they haven't have any friends in a long time, since they lost everypony they love back in Equestria. They now have a chance to make this right, and to help their new friends.

Adagio makes a serious tone and says, "Let's stop that rotten sea monster."

"Good, Fluttershy you wrote more song for the Rainbooms right," Sun says turning to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy shyly nods her head and says, "Yes."

"How about we turn one of the songs you wrote, and The ones the Dazzlings sand during the competition into one song for all of us to do," Sun explains.

At that moment, Sun explains everyone about her plan, and confident it will work. The others are feeling skeptic about it at first, but Twilight believes in her and knows that as long as they all help out, including The Dazzlings, they can do it, but they need to do it fast. Back on the stage, Black Stone is continuing to make his magic more powerful .He is so confident, and know he has more than enough magic to take over this world, and he wants to rule Equestria.

He then loudly shouts with pride, "Nothing can stop me now!"

"Not if we can help it!" A familiar girl's voice calls our.

Black Stone look on the hill to see Adagio and she looks serious. Black Stone think this is a kind of joke, and he is getting himself ready to teach her for interfering.

He make a smirk on his face and loudly says, "If you think singing can help you are sorely mistaken!"

But Adagio shows a smile on her face and says, "I wouldn't be too confident if I were you.

Black Stone becomes questionable for hearing this. On Adagio's que, Vinyl turns on her system, and music starts to play. The light shines on Adagio and starts to sing.

Adagio Dazzle:

Everybody want's to find out who they are for real

"What, but how?!" Black Stone exclaims.

Then the light turns on to show Arai, and she starts to sing

Aria Blaze:

Looking for a way to show it to you how I feel

"How can they still sing?" Black Stone asks with a shock.

Next the light shines on Sonata and starts to sing.

Sonata Dusk:

A melody needs harmony

Falling Star appears when another light turns on and sings, who is still transformed with her ears and long hair.

Falling Star:

You've shown me what a friend can be

The four girls are standing in a line. Just then the line turns on in the middle and Sun is there as well, with her pony ears, alicorn wings, and long extended hair. Then Sun sings with Falling Star and The Dazzlings.

Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzling:

Tonight nothing is what it seems

Tonight we're finding out what it means

Life is a sound

Bring out the key

Be who you are

Unlock your dreams

Tonight we're showing you what it means

Unlock your dreams

Just then the light shines on the area to see Rainbow Dash, and the others playing their instruments and they are pony up too.

Black Star notices this and exclaims, "What's this?!"

After seeing the girls play, the lights shine on Twilight with her pony form, and starts to sing with the microphone in her hand.

Twilight Sparkle:

I wanna turn it up

So don't you turn me down

Cause when we get together

We got a Rockin' sound

Don't need to follow in

somebody else's steps

We make our own moves

I think you know the rest

Twilight Sparkle and the Rainbooms:

(Woahh) Just look around now

(Woahh) Look what you got now

Find yourself in a song (oohh)

Bring out the beat and the melody, melody

Find yourself in a song (oohh)

When we're together it's meant to be

All it takes is one big dream

You'd better find yourself in a song, (oohhh)

When we're together it's meant to be (Yeah!)

The lights then shine on The Dazzlings and Falling Star who are singing, and Sun who is singing as she play her orange triangle guitar.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

Bring out the beat and the melody, melody

When we're together it's meant to be

The makes Black Stone furious and shouts, "How dare they?!"

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

Bring out the beat and the melody, melody

When we're together it's meant to be (Yeah!)

Black Stone has just about had it, and angrily screams, "I'll blast everyone of you."

He then uses his magic orb and the pendants to send a magical blast towards The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings. How every a magic force field and a rainbow sound wave blocks Blackstone's magic, and the rainbow sound waves hit him.

Twilight Sparkle and the Rainbooms:

(Woahh) Just look around now

(Woahh) Look what you got now

This makes Black Stone shockley exclaims, "What?!"

And that's not enough, the three red pendants since the magic and able to free themselves, and heads towards large music group.

Black Stone horrible screams. "No, the pendants!"

The pendants glows so bright and it helps everyone break out of the spell. Then show the three sirens, and then they all transformed into The Dazzlings true merpony forms. Dependants then travels into The Dazzlings.

Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Tonight nothing is what it seems

Twilight Sparkle and the Rainbooms:

(Find yourself in a song bring out the beat and the melody, melody)

With their hearts in their bodies, The Dazzlings starts to feel the magic of friendship with in them, and causes them to transform. Adagio glows bright yellow, and gains her pony ears, long puffy extended tail, and yellow transparent wings.

Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Tonight we're finding out what it means

Twilight Sparkle and the Rainbooms:

(Find yourself in a song, when we're together it's meant to be)

Aria glows bright purple and Sonata glows bright blue. They both gain their pony ears and long extended hair, Sonata gain her purple transparent wings, and Aria gains her purple wings.

Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Life is a sound

Bring out the key

Be who you are

Unlock your dreams

Twilight Sparkle and the Rainbooms:

(All it takes is one big dream, you'd better find yourself in a song)

With a blast of magic, the curse on The Dazzlings has been broken, and transformed like the others, into their true pony like forms.

This makes Black Stone furious and exploits, "You meddling brats broke my curse!"

Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Tonight we're finding out what it means

Twilight Sparkle and the Rainbooms:

(When we're together it's meant to be)

Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Tonight nothing is what it seems

Twilight Sparkle and the Rainbooms:

(Find yourself in a song, bring out the beat and the melody, melody)

At this time, Sun and her friends including The Dazzling glow their representing colors and float to the air with their friendship. Just then, The magic within them travels into the sky, Sun and the Rainbooms magic greats the same alicorn that is from before. The Dazzling magic of Friendship creates a merpony version of an alicorn. And the two ponies in the sky pass fast around Blast Stone and blasting him with the magic.

Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Tonight we're finding out what it means

Twilight Sparkle and the Rainbooms:

(Find yourself in a song, when we're together it's meant to be)

Black Stone feels his out is no match with the magic, and is losing it in the process.

He screams in agony "No, nooooooooo!"

With that his orb breaks in half and Black Stone powers is completely drained away into nothing including his body, destroying him forever..

Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Life is a sound

Bring out the key

Be who you are

Unlock your dreams

Twilight Sparkle and the Rainbooms:

(All it takes is one big dream, you'd better find yourself in a song)

With that The magic of Friendship from the two ponies in the sky spread across the city break the spell on everyone in the city, and spreading friendship in the process.

Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Tonight we're finding out what it means

Twilight Sparkle and the Rainbooms:

(When we're together it's meant to be)

Both:

Unlock your dreams/you and me/yeah you and me/ unlike you are/but

Sun:

Unlock Your Dream!

Then a strong light spread across the theater in eleven different colors. The colors spread the counterspell and the friendship and then everything begins to become has been turned back to normals, and everyone including The Dazzlings are finally free.

Final Smash Up of Find Yourself in a Song and Unlock Your Dreams from Barbie in Rock N' Royals


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The Ending to A Musical Adventure

After the blast of the magic, Sun and her friends walk on stage to see what has happen, and to see if anyone's okay. When they get on the stage, they can see that Black Stone is gone, and the siren he brings out as well. The only thing that is left is his black orb, that;s is turned completely white and has broke in half. Everyone are completely shocked to see that Black Stone is no more and the only thing left, is the orb that contains his powers.

Rainbow Dash look surprised and breaks the silence by saying, "Guys that was…"

"The most awesomest thing we ever did!" Rainbow screams in excitement.

"Yeah, it sure did," Sonata says with a laugh.

Adagio picks up the two halves of the orb and says, "It looks like Black Stone magic is gone forever,"

"And he's dust now," Aria adds.

"I guess without your pendants, the magic that was brought into this world, and all the magic he had in his orb, he's not only destroyed, but all of the magic he had within it," Twilight suspects.

"And the curse that was put on us is broken as well," Adagio adds.

Just then Twilight hears a familiar voice happily shouts, "Rainboom rules!"

Twilight turns to see Flashing running towards her.

He hugs her in excitement and says, "That was amazing, you all are!"

The next thing Twilight knows, she and Flash are close and he is holding on to her. Sun and the others giggle by the sight of it, and think it's very sweet.

"Looks like love is in the air for those two," Adagio whispers to Sun.

Twilight and Flash start to blush, and are looking very shy.

Before they can say anything, Trixie comes between the two and with a obvious jealous tone, she boastfully say which annoy everyone else, "You may have vanquished The Dazzling and whoever that person was, but you will never have the amazing showstopping ability of the great and powerful Trixie!"

Trixie then throws one of her smoke bombs on the floor creating a smoke for her disappearing act. The smoke causes everyone to cough and the smoke start to clear out. When the smoke is clear, everyone on stage is still coughing a bit.

Pinkie opens her eyes and shockley exclaims, "She's gone!"

She then look ahead of her and bluntly says, "Oh wait, there she is."

Some of the people in the audience including Pinkie see Trixie climbing up the stairs and over the stand. However, her acting isn't successful because she slips and falls down to the otherside. They also hear a loud clashing noise, meaning she falls onto something.

In concern, Trixie calls out, "Um, are you okay, Trixie?!"

"Trixie's okay!" Trixie answers, feeling in pain.

"She's okay, I guess," Applejack says looking confused.

The Dazzling on the other hand are even more confused, and start to wonder about Trixie's behavior.

Then Sonata says, "Uh oh, I think she's under our spell. We might need to play the counterspell again."

Rainbow laughs a bit and say, "No Sonata, that's how Trixie is on a daily bases."

"Oh!" Sonata bluntly replies.

"You know, Twilight and Falling Star are going back to Equestria soon, will you three like to help us out on backup vocals," Rainbow Dash says turning to the three sisters.

With a smile and nod on their heads to each other, they agree on what the answer is.

"You bet we will," Adagio answers.

"And I know how you can do that," Flash says.

"What?" All the girls asks.

Flash turns to the audience and says, "It seems everyone wants to hear an encore."

Everyone turn towards the people on the stage to see they are still here. They wonder why they aren't leaving.

Sun asks while holding the microphone, "You really want to hear us play?"

Everyone starts to cheer out loud and saying encore and yes over and over again. The girls can see they really want to hear an them play again. With smiles, they agree with their request.

Rainbow holds out the microphone and happily shouts, "Well, let's do it!"

Everyone star to cheer happily that they are going to hear another song. Pinkie and the others gather the instruments and microphone on the stage and are ready to play. In fact, Twilight has an idea on what song suggestion she wants them to play, and it will put smiles on everyone's faces.

Pinkie taps on her drums sticks and shouts, "One, two!"

With that, they play their instruments and magic. Sun then starts to sing.

Sun:

Each one of us has something special

That makes us different, that makes us rare

Fluttershy:

We have a light that shines within us

That we were always meant to share

The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings:

And when we come together

Combine the light that shines within

There is nothing we can't do

There is no battle we can't win

When we come together

There'll be a star to guide the way

It's inside us every day

See it now! See it now!

Playing their music along with their strong friendship causes them to transform into their pony up forms. One bye one The Rainboom and The Dazzlings start to transform.

The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings:

Let the rainbow remind you

That together we will always shine

Let the rainbow remind you

That forever this will be our time

Falling Star:

Each one of us will sometimes falter

We may stumble, we may fall

Rarity:

But we still have a kind of magic

One that will see us through it all

The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings:

And when we come together

Combine the light that shines within

There is nothing we can't do

There is no battle we can't win

When we come together

There'll be a star to guide the way

It's inside us every day

See it now! See it now!

Just then a stream of eleven colors in a rainbow appear and starts to perform on the stage. The audience are in awed by this event.

The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings:

Let the rainbow remind you

That together we will always shine

Let the rainbow remind you

That forever this will be our time

The rainbow stream then makes a bright blast, and makes sparkles shimmers in rainbow falling onto the audience.

Twilight Sparkle:

Let the rainbow remind you

That together we will always shine

After finishing their song, everyone starts to clap and cheer for them. The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings are very glad to have the audience liking their music, and are even more glad to have each other as friends. Photo Finish and her friends ask Sun and the others to gather around, and that's what they follow. Photo Finish then takes her camera out and takes a picture of them This is one of the best memorable events, and best photo to keep.

The next day, Sun and the others are with Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike at the Wondercolt Statue where the portal is. It's time for the three to head back home to Equestria. The Rainboom and The Dazzlings are going to miss the three, and wish they can stay some more.

Applejack says, "Wish you can stay longer."

"Me too, but I have important duties waiting for me back in Equestria, It's citizens needs me," Twilight explains, as Pinkie and Sonata puts their faces through the portals,a nd gets a bit dizzy.

Then Twilight says, "But now we can go through the portal anytime we need to, so it's not goodbye, it's just goodbye till next time."

"Ready," Twilight says as she turns to Falling Star and Spike.

"Ready," Spike answers.

Falling Star nods her head in reply. With that the three walk through the portal and are back home. Of course, Twilight asks early this morning if The Dazzlings like to come back with them, but they decide to stay because they are going to start a new life here. Plus, Adagio clarifies that since the curse is broken, they will be merponies again and merponies can't fly. So they are glad to stay at CHS and do what they can to make up the mess they have made.

Later in the afternoon, The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings are at the theater getting things great for band practice. Vinyl Scratch is with them so she can help them with the sound system. As they are getting ready, Sun decides to write a letter to Princess Twilight in the magical journal.

As Sun writes, she says in her thoughts,

"Dear Princess Twilight,

Miss you already, everything are fine at Canterlot High, and The Dazzlings are doing well too. It may have taken the student of Canterlot High some time, but they having a wonderful time at Canterlot High. Right now the girls and I are going to have band practice, and The Dazzling are joining us too. Adagio and Rarity help come up with outfits and other fashionable things. Aria feels a bit distant at time but she seems to get along with Me, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Sonata and Pinkie Are getting along the most especially when it comes to cooking, baking, and eating. In away everything is great, but we still have things to learn about the magic that is part of this world now. Hope to hear from you soon and see how you and your friends are doing.

Your Friend,

Sun"

After she finishes with the letter, she puts the book back in her bag, and looks at her pendant. She can feel that this pendant helps her bring out more memories for everything she's been through with her life.

She then hear Rainbow asks as she calls, "You guys are ready?"

"Ready," The girls says, as she have their instruments and microphones.

Pinkie taps on her drum sticks as she screams, "One, two, three, four!"

With that, they start to play their instruments, and then start to sing their songs.

Applejack:

Once upon a time

You came into my world and made the stars align

Rarity:

Now I can see the signs

You pick me up when I get down so I can shine

The Rainbooms and Dazzlings:

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

Rainbow Dash:

Friends, you are in my life

And you can count on me to be there by your side

Sunset Shimmer:

And when the music comes alive

We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine

The Rainbooms and Dazzlings:

And the sound that we hear in our hearts

Makes a crescendo

And the light that ignites in the dark

It makes us all glow

And shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Together we stand

As the rain begins to fall

And holdin' our heads up high

As the sun shines through it all

All:

And the sound that we hear in our hearts

Makes a crescendo

And the light that ignites in the dark

It makes us all glow

And shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

The Rainbooms:

We shine like rainbows


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue: Two Events From Different World

Somewhere in the city of Canterlot, there is a school that has bright blue parts of the building that makes it shimmer, the school is Crystal Prep Academy. This school is like any other, but they have a higher education and physical classes, and after school activities. In one of the rooms there is a girl who is staying late. The girls just put the results of the energy frequency from a few nights ago on her chart along with others. There are rainbows, imagines of ponies, and all of them seems to come from Canterlot High. the girl is someone that Sun has meet and is able to be friends with from a far distance. That girl is Twilight Sparkle of the human word.

Twilight adjust her glasses and says, "No doubt about it Spike, there's deadly something strange going on at Sun's school."

The little dog, Spike who is eating his food, hears Twilight saying her statement and barks back. Twilight then look at her research and then she looks at a very special picture, a picture of herself, her dog Spike, along with Sun and her iriomote cat Nina. Even though they both don't hang out muci, Twilight has consider Sun to be a great friend. She then start to wonder if she knows anything about it, but decides to wait until the right time to ask.

Twilight sits down as she says, "I have to admit, Sun is a great friend, it makes me wonder if Sun knows about or is involved in this somehow."

Spike barks back with a smile.

"I know, Spike, I can't be for certain, but maybe Sun can help me with it. After all, like me she's the smartest and what everyone believe the most popular girl at her school, I'm sure she'll know something. Even though the Friendship Games are not my thing, I'm just glad I'll be able to see her at her school, and after some researching, maybe I can figure out the frequency coming from her school." Twilight says with a smile.

Twilight then looks at the time on her phone and says, "Guess it's time for us to get going, and the end of my research for the day."

Twilight then puts Spike in her backpack, zips it closed and leave the room. What Twilight doesn't know is that she is going to get her wish, but might not be what she is going to expect.

Meanwhile the ocean of Equestria, there is a old kingdom of merponies, and there are a city full of colorful sea coral shaped as merponies. Just then, all of the merpony shaped coral transform back into merponies. The city of the kingdom, and even the merponies who are living in the palace. The royal family has also been changed back to normal

The Merpony King looks around as he asks, "What in the sea world?"

The king looks around to see that everypony in the castle is fine, though some of them do have headaches.

"My head hurts," One of the merpony guards says.

The king and everypony in the castle looks at themselves and notices the transformation. Everypony in the kingdom can see they are not sea coral anymore.

"I'm not sea coral," The merpony princess says looking at herself, and touches her fins and muzzle.

The merpony princess turns to face the others and asks, "What happened?"

One of the merpony maids suggests, "Maybe the curse has been broken."

"And there only one way how this could have happened," Her husband one of the guards says.

"Black Stone, the evil sorcerer has been destroyed!" The merpony jester announces.

The merpony princess cheers, "Hooray, we're free!"

Everypony in the castle throne room start to cheer to be free of the curse, and feel like celebrating this tremendous occasion.

But then the merpony princess shouts, "Wait!"

Everypony stop because the princess has something to say.

"What happened to Adagio, Aria, and Sonata?" The merpony princess asks.

Everypony realize this, and notice that The three merpony sisters are not around, and believe something's not right about this.

"You're right, I advised they weren't given the same curse as we were," The merpony adviser suggests.

"Then, where are they now since the curse is broken?" One of the merpony guards asks.

The merpony adviser turns to the king and suggests, "You majesty, maybe you can use your crystal ball and see if it knows where they are."

"That's a wise decision, I only hope it works after all these years," The merpony king agrees.

"There's only one way to find out," the merpony princess says, bring her father his pearl white crystal ball.

"Right my daughter, lets see," the merpony king agrees.

The king takes his crystal ball to his throne and uses special magic to change it.

As the king channels into his crystal ball, he says the magic words, "Magic crystal ball of the mighty sea, show me the merponies that all need to see."

The crystal ball shines and then shows a projection of where the location of the three subjects he is seeking. The crystal ball reveals Sun, and her eight friends. They are in the cafe Sugarcube Corner chatting and hanging out together while they eat. The king, and everypony in the room are confused to see them.

The merpony adviser asks, "What are they?"

The merpony princess notices the picture is doing something, and replies, "Look!"

The crystal ball then show the merponies, the trueselves of four out of the nine friends. It shows one of them being an alicorn, while three the merponies, they are looking for.

"It's them, but where are they, and how come they have those strange bodies?" The merpony princess asks.

"Maybe the crystal ball will know," The royal adviser advise.

The merpony king hold the crystal ball while channeling it's magic as he says the magic words, "Magic crystal ball of the mighty sea, show us how my merpony subject became to be."

The crystal ball then shows the ponies of the sea kingdom visions of what has happen to The Dazzling, and it shows them everything. About how they first become sirens, having to travel around finding negative energy wherever they go, they even see how they been banished to the other world. The few visions is when it shows Sun becoming friends with them, and how their friendship with the others has destroyed Black Stone and their magic. After seeing the visions the crystal ball is showing, everyone feels sorry for them, but glad they are safe now.

"That's terrible, I can't believe Adagio and her sisters went through something like that," One of the maids sadly replies.

"Yes, but those five strange creatures and those three ponies not only helped the girls with the curse, but also helped them destroy Black Stone and his evil magic," The merpony adviser says.

The king nods his head and says, "Yes, they're heroes. I hope that someday, we'll be able to see them again, and meet their wonderful friends. A new life being free from the curse, is only my young three subjects beginning."

With that the king, princess, announces to the ponies of the kingdom that the curse has been lifted, and it's thanks to Sun and her friends, and The Dazzlings. They hope that someday The Dazzlings will be able to return and get to meet their friends.


End file.
